Dragon Ball Z - Esperança
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Após o sacrifício amargo para garantir a sobrevivência dos vários universos, Outro Mundos e inclusive do tempo e espaço, surge um sinal de esperança para aqueles que ficaram. Surge a esperança de um dia poder rever aqueles que sacrificaram a sua vida em prol de todos. Mas, será que de fato existe tal esperança ou será em vão? Continuação de Dragon Ball Z - Inevitável.
1. Yukiko

**Sinopse:**  
Após o sacrifício amargo para garantir a sobrevivencia dos vários universos, Outro Mundos e inclusive do tempo e espaço, surge um sinal de esperança para aqueles que ficaram. Surge a esperança de um dia poder rever aqueles que sacrificaram a sua vida em prol de todos. Mas, será que de fato existe tal esperança ou será em vão? Continuação de Dragon Ball Z - Inevitável.

 **Notas da Autora**

Yukiko acorda e...

A meia in-ookami e meia saiyajin encontra...

Yo!

Eis a continuação de Dragon Ball Z - Inevitável.

Tenham uma boa leitura

 **Capítulo 1 - Yukiko**

Yukiko acorda sonolenta, enquanto que se lembrava do pesadelo, pois, a seu ver foi um pesadelo assustadoramente real.

Ela senta na cama macia e sem olhar para os lados, desce da cama e começa a andar, saindo do quarto imenso e espaçoso, para um corredor grande e comprido com várias portas.

Ainda desorientada, levemente, começa a chamar pelos seus pais, sendo que estava chorando por causa do pesadelo:

\- Kaa-chan! Tou-chan!

Ela chama várias vezes, até que para e começa a chorar copiosamente, sendo que ergue o rostinho pueril ao ver uma garota na frente dela com chifres, cauda de dragão, assim como com algumas escamas na pele e na cor castanho claro, com um globo flutuando ao seu lado, obedientemente.

Lillian olhava com um olhar de pena para a pequena que pergunta:

\- Quem é você? Cadê a kaa-chan e o tou-chan?

Lillian dobra os joelhos e pergunta, gentilmente:

\- Me chamo Lillian. Do que você se lembra?

A criança inclina a cabeça para o lado e fala:

\- Lembrar? Eu tive um pesadelo. Quero kaa-chan e tou-chan. - ela fala com o rostinho úmido.

\- Que pesadelo?

\- Um monstro atacou a kaa-chan e o tou-chan. Teve outras pessoas, mas... não lembro. Onde está kaa-chan e tou-chan?

Lilian suspira e a abraça, falando com a voz embargada, chorando, enquanto que buscava forças para falar a aquela pobre criança a verdade cruel e igualmente amarga.

\- A sua kaa-chan e tou-chan estão dormindo.

\- Dormindo? - ela pergunta, inocentemente.

\- Sim.

\- Quando vão acordar?

Lillian abraça a pequena e fala, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dela, falando com a voz embargada:

\- Nunca mais. Vão dormir para sempre.

A criança arregala os olhos, para depois chorar, novamente, com as suas orelhas e cauda abaixadas, enquanto o corpinho dela tremia pela dor e elas ficam assim por algum tempo, até que a pequena adormece pela exaustão, sendo visível as lágrimas em seu rosto, enquanto as mãozinhas pueris seguravam fortemente na roupa de Lillian.

Ela vai até o quarto que destinou a pequena e a deposita gentilmente, para depois cobri-la, sendo que afofa as cobertas antes de sair, para que ficasse sozinha com a sua dor, também, pois, perdeu o seu Deus que servia e treinava, novamente.

A criança dormia profundamente, até que seu corpo brilha e desaparece da cama.

A pequena acorda e se vê em uma parte do universo e avista várias estrelas que brilhavam a sua volta e frente a elas, ameaça um sorriso, embora ainda fosse visível as suas lágrimas, pensando que era um sonho, embora parecesse bem realista.

Então, uma esfera brilhante surge ao longe, sendo que o seu brilho chama a atenção da pequena, ao mesmo tempo em que surge uma voz gentil e igualmente maternal da esfera:

\- Minha criança, venha até aqui.

\- Eu? - ela aponta para si mesma, enquanto olha para os lados.

\- Sim. Você.

Ela havia aprendido a não se aproximar de estranhos.

Porém, por algum motivo, algo dentro dela e impulsionava a ir até a estranha esfera e após alguns minutos, ela se aproxima do objeto, voando no universo como a sua mãe lhe ensinou, sendo que podia ficar quanto tempo desejasse no universo, graças a parte do seu sangue ser de in-ookami.

Então, ela fica em frente a esfera que parecia pulsar, conforme falava:

\- Por que está chorando?

\- Kaa-chan e tou-chan estão dormindo e será para sempre. - ela fala dentre lágrimas.

Então, a esfera envolve o seu brilho na criança que sente a dor se esvair, enquanto que era tomada pela sensação reconfortante e quente da esfera, sendo que a voz maternal torna a falar:

\- Em troca de sua ajuda, posso conceder o que mais deseja, minha criança.

\- O que mais desejo?

\- Sim. Basta falar.

\- Eu quero o tou-chan e a kaa-chan acordados e junto de mim.

\- Isso é possível, mas, somente se me ajudar. Eu preciso de sua ajuda. Ajudar-me, implica em ajudar os seus pais.

\- Como?

\- Quando chegar o momento certo, precisarei de seu corpo e poder como um empréstimo. Irei devolver, após cumprir com a minha missão e prometo dar o que tanto almeja.

\- Tou-chan e kaa-chan, vão voltar para mim? - a criança pergunta com um sorriso.

\- Sim. Mas, talvez demore. Você ainda é muito pequena. Mas, prometo que farei tudo para que o seu desejo se torne realidade. Portanto, um dia, poderá revê-los.

Mesmo sendo criança, sabia dos riscos de não ter controle sobre o seu corpo, pois, uma vez o seu pai contou sobre um inimigo chamado Majin Buu, que não era o Majin Buu bonzinho e engraçado que conheceu.

Mas, era a sua melhor esperança e queria rever o quanto antes os seus pais. A simples menção de poder abraça-los e de voltarem a ser uma família era tentador demais para uma criança órfã, que havia acabado de perder os seus pais.

\- Eu aceito. Quero o tou-chan e a kaa-chan.

\- Foi uma decisão excelente. Você não deve contar a ninguém sobre o nosso encontro. É um segredo. Você promete por sua honra que nunca vai contar a ninguém?

\- Sim. Eu juro.

\- Ótimo. Irei entrar em seu corpo e somente quando chegar o momento certo, eu irei precisar de seu poder, que juntamente com o meu, será necessário para o que almejo.

\- O que almeja? - ela pergunta inocentemente.

\- Segredo.

Então, a esfera entra no corpo da pequena pelo tórax, sendo que Yukiko brilha para depois se sentir sonolenta, até que dorme, com o seu corpo reaparecendo embaixo das cobertas na dimensão privativa do Deus supremo da luta.

Lillian, que estava chorando, sente algo estranho, como um deslocamento dimensional e rapidamente, busca a fonte de tal deslocamento, sendo que tal como surgiu de repente, desapareceu, abruptamente.

Ela fica ressabiada, sendo que vai até o quarto de Yukiko e fica aliviada ao ver que a pequena ressonava na cama, para depois sair do quarto.

No dia seguinte, a pequena acorda, se sentindo bem, pois, havia surgido a esperança dentro dela de que iria rever os seus pais, algum dia. Estava feliz ao saber que não ficariam dormindo para sempre.

Claro, ainda estava triste pela ausência deles, mas, sabia que seria temporária, segundo o estranho brilho. Instintivamente, ela segura as suas mãos em frente ao tórax coberto com uma espécie de pijama que Lillian colocou na pequena.

Então, murmura para si mesmo com um sorriso no rosto:

\- Um dia, voltaremos a ficar juntos, tou-chan e kaa-chan.

Então, suspirando, ela vai até o guarda roupa imenso em seu quarto e ao abrir as portas, observa que todas as suas roupas estavam ali e quando vai até uma porta adjacente, observa outro cômodo grande e arejado na cor azul, assim como o quarto em que dormia, sendo que neste cômodo havia os seus brinquedos.

Então, ela volta ao guarda roupa e se troca, sendo que em seguida vai até uma porta e ao abrir, fica surpresa ao ver que era um quarto de banho imenso.

Após usar o banheiro, ela sai e caminha pelos corredores, até que entra em um salão amplo e imenso, sendo que alguns sons chamam a sua atenção e ao sair, fica fascinada ao ver que eram dragões.

Ela sai na espécie de quintal, sendo que havia uma área imensa ao longe e quando chega próxima de um grupo de dragões, os mesmos abaixam o focinho e a farejam, para depois relaxarem.

Ela abraça os focinhos, afagando-os, sendo que sobe em cima deles que permitem tal ato, até que Lillian surge e pergunta com um sorriso:

\- Está gostando dos dragões?

\- Sim. - ela fala sorrindo.

\- Não tanto quanto nós estamos gostando de você. - um deles fala.

\- Vocês falam? - Yukiko fica surpresa.

\- Claro. - outro dragão responde.

\- Você é muita fofa e notamos que de fato é fascinada por nós. - a dragoa que Yukiko está sentada fala em um tom maternal.

Lillian observa a interação da pequena com os dragões, até que fala, feliz ao ver que ela estava bem e que de fato, a noite de sono, a seu ver, foi excelente:

\- Vamos visitar os seus pais. O que acha? Você também conhecerá a nova escola que vai frequentar, sendo que irei treinar você na arte da luta.

\- Poderei ver o tou-chan e kaa-chan? - ela pergunta emocionada.

\- Sim. Acredito que uma certa pessoa irá querer vê-la antes de levar você a nova escola que irá frequentar.

Yukiko desce da dragoa e acena para os dragões, se despedindo deles, sendo que eles fazem o mesmo, para depois ambas desaparecerem em um brilho, sendo que quando a meia in-ookami abre os olhos, nota que é uma espécie de campina e Lillian fala:

\- Estamos no Outro mundo. Você poderá vim sozinha até aqui, sendo que precisará sempre estar com o colar que está usando no pescoço. Porém, se sentir o ki de Pan e dos outros terá que voltar. Você não pode ficar junto deles.

A criança olha para o colar, que ainda não havia reparado, para depois avistar a sua mãe dormindo profundamente, sem qualquer sinal de ferimento e o seu pai em um esquife de cristal azul, dormindo de forma serena.

Ela corre até eles, tocando a ponta do focinho da mãe, para depois tentar abraçar o esquife do genitor, sendo que eles estavam um do lado do outro.

Então, ela fica triste enquanto os afagava, sendo que pergunta:

\- Por que não posso ficar junto da Pan-chan e dos outros?

\- Devido ao ritual que a sua mãe usou para selar o ser cruel, salvando assim todos os universos e os Outros Mundos, respectivos para cada universo, com exceção de um universo, o chamado universo mágico. Por você ter sangue in-ookami, seria afetado pelo ritual de qualquer ser que habita o universo em que ele foi realizado. Pelo seu vinculo duplo com o mesmo, através do sangue e por ter nascido, a técnica irá afetá-la.

Yukiko se sentia tentada a dormir com os seus pais, porém, a voz maternal da esfera luminosa que entrou dentro dela, fala:

" _Se fizer isso, não poderá salvar o seu tou-chan e kaa-chan. Por acaso não quer salvá-los? Não quer rever os seus entes queridos?"_

" _Vou poder salvá-los?"_ \- ela pergunta esperançosa.

" _Sim. Mas, apenas se ficar consciente, entendeu? Além disso, preciso que treine e amplie o seu poder. Isso é necessário ao meu plano."_

" _Vou fazer isso."_

" _Você é mesmo uma boa menina"._

A criança sorri com o elogio, o escondendo, já que estava de costas para Lillian, enquanto afagava a ponta do focinho imenso de sua genitora, alterando com afagar o cristal azul, sendo que ela fala em um murmúrio, olhando do seu pai para a sua mãe:

\- Vou salvá-los. Eu prometo. Voltaremos a ser uma família.

Então, ela se levanta, quando Lillian a chama, falando:

\- Temos que ir. Perto deles, a joia no seu pescoço começa a enfraquecer.

\- Como assim?

\- É uma joia que permite que viva tranquilamente na dimensão particular, comigo, assim como permite, nesse caso, por um tempo considerável, que fique no Outro mundo. Mas, ficar próximo deles, principalmente de sua mãe, considerando o fato que estamos no Outro mundo do universo em que nasceu, drena por assim dizer, o poder do colar. Há um tempo limite que pode ficar.

\- Entendi.

\- Venha. O seu padrinho quer vê-la.

\- Enma Daiou?

\- Sim.

Yukiko se aproxima de Lillian que sorri gentilmente, afagando a cabeça da pequena, para depois envolvê-la em uma bolha a teleportando até Enma daiou.

A pequena vê vários kaious e dentre eles reconhece Kita no Kaiou, com o mesmo se aproximando, falando envergonhado, enquanto ficava cabisbaixo:

\- Em nome de todos os Kaious e de Dai Kaiou, pedimos perdão por causa do selamento. Ainda mais após tudo o que o seu pai fez e o sacrifício de Yuri para salvar não somente esse universo e esse Outro mundo.

Kaiou-shin, junto de Kibito se aproxima e fala, sendo que ao lado deles estava Ro Kaiou-shin:

\- Pedimos perdão em nome de todos os kaiou-shins. Por favor, nos perdoe.

Nisso, a primeira Dai kaiou-shin surge e se curva para Yukiko, falando:

\- Perdoe-me, por favor.

A pequena não entende e Lillian explica o que fizeram, sendo que em um primeiro momento a criança sente raiva, para depois tal sentimento desaparecer tão rápido quanto surgiu ao pensar que os seus pais visavam salvá-la também e que quem era realmente culpado por tudo era o Supremo deus da destruição e a cria dele, que obrigou a sua amada mãe a usar o ritual dos in-ookamis, começado quando ela era apenas um filhote. Eram eles que mereciam receber a sua ira e não os kaious que se curvavam e imploravam por perdão.

Inspirando profundamente, ela vai até Kita no kaiou e o abraça, para depois abraçar -Kaiou-shin, assim como Kibito e Ro kaiou-shin, falando:

\- Vocês não são os culpados. O único culpado é o Supremo deus da destruição e a sua cria. Eles são os únicos culpados e é deles que eu sinto raiva. Vocês são apenas vítimas deles, assim como os meus pais. São vitimas, pois, tiveram que fazer esse selamento em minha genitora, por mais que em muitos reinasse a dor de tal ato e em outros a sensação da injustiça, após o que a minha genitora fez. Vocês tiveram que enfrentar uma grande dor e sofrimento para fazer algo que foi necessário por culpa do Supremo deus da destruição e a sua cria.

Todos ficam estarrecidos, sendo que muitos choravam, pois, nunca imaginaram que uma criança pudesse ter tal reação, ainda mais, perante a morte de seus pais.

Um a um eles saem, sendo que Yukiko fala a Kita no kaiou e a Kaiou-shin:

\- Vou visita-los. Portanto, não fiquem assim. Eu já disse que são apenas mais vitimas do monstro criado pelo Supremo deus da destruição.

Ambos consentem e abraçam ela, para depois coltarem aos seus planetas, sendo que Yukiko olha para Enma daiou que chorava emocionado, falando:

\- Eu senti tanto orgulho de você, assim como os outros e acredito que os pais também sentiriam muito orgulho de você, sendo que sempre sentiram orgulho de você.

Yukiko sorri emocionada, para depois flutuar até ficar em cima da mesa, sendo que tinha uma travessa de biscoitos e dois copos de leite com chocolate. Um para Yukiko e outro para Lillian.

Ambas tomam o leite com chocolate e comem biscoitos, assim como Enma Daiou que tomava chá, sendo que conversam alguns assuntos, com Enma ficando feliz ao ver que a sua afilhada não estava mais triste, sendo que havia ficado preocupado com ela.

Então, eles se despedem e Lillian a teleporta até um planeta com o seu globo sempre flutuando, obedientemente, ao seu lado.

\- Eis a escola que você vai frequentar. Terá tempo para estudar. Outro para treinar e um tempo para brincar, como era na sua casa. Manterei o mesmo ritmo que os seus pais tinham com você.

Yukiko fica surpresa quando vê uma pessoa em frente aos imensos portões.


	2. Tsukishiro

**Notas da Autora**

Yukiko fica animada quando vê...

A meia in-ookami descobre que...

 **Capítulo 2 - Tsukishiro**

A Primeira Dai Kaiou-shin a aguardava na entrada da escola imponente, com um sorriso gentil no rosto, sendo que Lillian informa a pequena que era a original.

Yukiko entra na construção e vê vários kaiou-shins e Kaious andando pelos corredores, enquanto que outros ficavam no jardim lendo livros, com muitos sentados em grupos, revisando as matérias.

Ao olhar em volta percebe que a construção era imponente e muito bem arejada.

Todos os alunos olhavam com visível interesse para a meia in-ookami, expressando surpresa em seus rostos, enquanto que os mais novos estavam curiosos, sendo que a meia saiyajin ficava igualmente surpresa pela atenção que estava tendo, enquanto Dai kaiou-shin falava, maternalmente:

\- Os mais velhos sabem que você é uma in-ookami. O que eles não sabem é que você é meio in-ookami. Já, os mais novos, ainda não estudaram, por completo, as inúmeras raças em seu futuro universo.

\- _"Futuro universo"?_ \- a pequena pergunta, curiosa.

\- Sim. Como você sabe, há muitos universos. Para cada universo é destinado um kaiou e Kaiou-shin, assim como há Kaiou-shins que não pertencem, necessariamente, a um universo. Quando eles nascem dos frutos, da grande árvore sagrada, Kaiju, os seus poderes já são direcionados a um universo ou função. Normalmente, eles ficam inúmeros séculos estudando, assim como, treinando os seus poderes, até poder assumir a sua função em determinado universo ou a parte dos universos. Como pode ver, não são muitos. A Kaiju faz surgir frutos, quando sente que é o momento certo. Faz séculos que não surgem frutos normais ou frutos especiais dourados, que são raríssimos. Muitos acreditam que ela consegue visualizar o futuro de todos os universos e graças a isso, direciona frutos para eles, de acordo com a necessidade de tal universo, no quesito tipo de poder que o Kaiou ou Kaiou-shin terá.

\- Há dois tipos de frutos? - a pequena arqueia o cenho.

\- Sim. Os frutos dão origem aos chamados de Shin-jis (芯人), que é o termo que compreende Kaious e Kaiou-shins. O fruto normal dá origem a um Kaiou. O fruto especial dourado, que é raríssimo, dá origem a um Kaiou-shin.

\- Nossa...

\- Não se preocupe com a atenção que está tendo. Amanhã, eles já terão se acostumado. - ela fala, afagando maternalmente a cabeça da criança que sorri timidamente - Veja, está é a sala de aula que você vai frequentar.

Nisso, a primeira Dai kaiou-shin abre a porta e Yukiko entra, timidamente, para depois as crianças Kaious e Kaiou-shins sorrirem para ela, a cumprimentando, fazendo ela se animar, ao ponto de abanar a caudinha animadamente para os lados, enquanto que as demais crianças se acercavam a ela, maravilhadas com a presença de Yukiko, sendo o mesmo para a meia saiyajin, para depois ela avistar uma das projeções espirituais da Primeira dai Kaiou-shin que sorria gentilmente para a pequena, que retribui o sorriso, para depois tomar um assento.

A Primeira Dai kaiou-shin original estala os dedos e faz surgir uma mochila com material didático para Yukiko, que animada, contendo a sua caudinha felpuda a muito custo, começa a prestar atenção na aula, percebendo que não era demasiadamente diferente das aulas que tinha na Terra.

Durante o intervalo, conforme comia a sua comida junto dos outros em uma mesa, os demais alunos se acercavam a ela e conversavam animadamente, evitando tocar no assunto dos pais dela, pois, foram alertados pelas suas professoras que eram projeções astrais da Primeira Dai Kaiou-shin, enquanto que haviam percebido que Yukiko estava tão interessada neles, tanto quanto eles, nela.

Após as aulas terminarem, Lillian estava no lado de fora da escola, esperando Yukiko, que fica feliz ao ver que ela veio pegá-la, com a pequena contando animada tudo o que viu, enquanto era levada a dimensão privativa em que estava morando.

Mais tarde, Lillian cria com os seus poderes uma pulseira e explica o método de viajar pelas dimensões e somente após ter certeza que a pequena dominou o poder da joia, após alguns testes, ela a libera para explorar, sendo que se estivesse em grave perigo, deveria pensar nela, em Lillian, que ela iria socorrê-la.

O que a meia saiyajin não sabia é que a joia era especial. A atendente do Deus surpremo da luta, poderia saber o que estava acontecendo com Yukiko em tempo real.

Afinal, os universos não eram seguros, mesmo com o imenso poder dela, pois, ela era criança, ainda.

Yukiko se despede e fala que irá explorar um pouco um dos universos, para depois criar um portal e passar pelo mesmo, sendo que o globo que Lillian segurava, mostrava Yukiko e o entorno, em uma visão panorâmica.

A criança voava animada pelo universo, com a sua caudinha felpuda abanando, até que a voz gentil dentro dela, a orienta a seguir uma direção e ela, obedientemente faz e após alguns minutos, avista um planeta azul e decide entrar na atmosfera.

Ao passar as nuvens, percebe que nevava. Como estava na sua forma de in-ookami, ela não sente o frio, graças a grossa camada de pelo.

Ela pousa na superfície e passa a olhar para a neve, acabando por se perder em recordações com os seus pais, quando resolveram esquiar em uma montanha, junto de Bulma e dos outros. Foram dias divertidos e frente a essas recordações, ela chora silenciosamente, até que seca as lágrimas com as suas patas, enquanto suspirava.

Então, ela ouve alguém chorando.

Em um misto de curiosidade e pena, com o desejo de tentar ajudar quem chorava ela passa a andar em direção ao som, percebendo que vinha de uma caverna, assim como o odor que passou a capitar. Nesse caso, um cheiro salgado, provavelmente oriundo de lágrimas.

Ela entra na caverna e desce por um caminho, usando a sua audição apurada para saber o caminho, ainda mais, após chegar a um labirinto de tuneis, fazendo questão de marcar com as garras as paredes, para saber o caminho, agradecendo o fato de que tinha visão noturna.

Então, até que encontra a fonte do odor e do som, ficando surpresa com o que estava vendo. Era uma dragoa rosa peluda que estava deprimida, enquanto ficava encolhida em uma caverna. Yukiko nunca viu algo tão lindo e triste.

Como não sentia nenhuma ameaça vinda da dragoa, ela decide se aproximar.

Tsukishiro fica alarmada quando percebe a presença de alguém e rapidamente, ergue a cabeça, enquanto colocava-se em posição defensiva, concentrando a sua magia para uma usual fuga, pois, não podia fazer frente aos três dragões que a caçavam, implacavelmente, pelos universos e dimensões.

Yukiko não se intimidou com o rosnado da dragoa, que para de rosnar ao perceber que era uma criança de cabelos alvos, com orelhas e cauda felpuda, da mesma cor dos cabelos, enquanto que os seus olhos eram azuis, sendo evidente em seu olhar a curiosidade, própria de uma criança.

Então, os olhos de Tsukishiro brilham, conseguindo assim saber tudo sobre Yukiko, para depois relaxar, enquanto secava as lágrimas, para depois perguntar:

\- O que faz aqui, pequena Yukiko?

\- Como sabe o meu nome? - a criança pergunta surpresa, se acercando da dragoa.

\- Pertenço a um dos clãs de dragões mágicos. Tenho poder mágico para saber o que desejo, assim como para realizar desejos.

\- Na Terra, no universo Sete, há dois dragões que realizam desejos. Shenlong e Porunga.

\- Não me compare a eles. Eles são dragões criados por alguém. Eu nasci assim e não sigo regras. A não ser algumas especiais, condizentes a todos os dragões. Não fui criada por alguém. Eu nasci e meu clã é o mais importante de todos.

\- Não sabia... Mas, por que está sozinha e com um olhar triste? - a pequena pergunta preocupada.

\- Cometi um crime grave que desonrou o meu clã, fazendo com que os meus genitores me expulsassem do clã, além de contratarem assassinos para me caçar, a fim de restaurar a honra do clã que eu manchei com os meus atos.

Yukiko, que havia sentado do chão fica surpresa, para depois falar, com visível confusão no rosto pueril:

\- Você não parece má. Não acredito que tenha feito coisas ruins. - a pequena fala, enquanto balançava negativamente a cabeça para os lados.

Tsukishiro sorri tristemente e fala:

\- De fato, não fiz nada ruim. Quer dizer, só deturpei alguns desejos, tornando-os cruéis, mas, depois me arrependi. Usei os meus poderes para jogar um planeta inocente em um dos universos, impedindo assim que fosse sequestrado e que seu povo sofresse, novamente. Afinal, há algumas regras imutáveis e uma delas diz que não podem sequestrar planetas e nem população de outros universos, levando-os a Dimensão mágica.

\- Você fez algo bom! É errado caçarem você! - ela exclama indignada.

\- Para o meu clã, não. Eles prezam o orgulho e o status. Não importa se eu salvei inocentes. Eu desonrei o meu clã.

\- Isso é injustiça! - Yukiko fica indignada – É por isso que estava chorando?

\- Sim – ela fala em um murmúrio, com a cabeça apoiada em suas patas - Infelizmente, há muita injustiça nos universos, Yukiko. - ela fala em um suspiro.

\- Eu não vou deixar que a injustiça domine! Nunca aceitarei isso!

A meia in-ookami fala fervorosamente, surpreendendo a dragoa, que se surpreende ainda mais, quando ouve ela falar:

\- Quer vim comigo? Eu acho que a nee-san Lillian não vai se incomodar. Assim... Eu posso pedir antes. Você não precisaria ter medo onde eu moro.

\- Eu não quero arriscar ninguém. Você não seria páreo para os três e não quero causar problemas a atendente do Deus surpremo da luta, apesar dela conseguir derrota-los em um piscar de olhos, se desejar.

\- Eu vou protegê-la deles. Você não fez nada de errado. - a meia in-ookami fala determinada, arrancando um sorriso gentil da dragoa.

\- Entendo.

Então, todos os dias, Yukiko ia até aquele planeta que somente era habitado pela dragoa rosa peluda e esguia com um focinho de aparência felina, acabando por decorar o caminho dentre o emaranhado de tuneis profundos daquela caverna.

Elas passavam várias horas conversando, com a meia saiyajin trazendo doces e sucos em sua mochila. Naqueles momentos, Tsukishiro permitia-se esquecer do motivo de ter caído em desgraça e o fato de estar sendo caçada por um grupo de mercenários.

A meia saiyajin estava animada para levar a sua amiga para conhecer Lillian, sendo que quando soube quem estava cuidando da pequena, ficou estarrecida.

A meia in-ookami fez vários pedidos e ela os negou, pois, não queria envolver ninguém em seus problemas e já bastava a pequena que se recusava a abandoná-la, somente saindo para os seus treinos e estudos.

Então, após alguns meses, ocorre uma explosão na superfície do planeta onde ela e a dragoa estava.

Rapidamente, Tsukishiro as teleporta da caverna para a superfície, com a meia in-ookami vendo três dragões imensos, sendo que um deles parecia ser o líder e fala com uma voz feminina, surpreendendo Yukiko:

\- Finalmente a encontramos. Não se preocupe, nós matamos nosso alvo antes de degolamos ele.

Tsukishiro tenta concentrar a sua magia, novamente, mas, fica estarrecida ao ver que não conseguia se teleportar fora daquele universo e ao ver a face atordoada da dragoa rosa, um dos dragões que estava ao lado da líder, fala, mostrando um item, conforme ria malignamente:

\- Reconhece isso, bastarda?

Ela arregala os olhos e murmura:

\- Não... Quer dizer...

\- Nós contamos ao seu clã que o seu teletransporte entre universos prejudicava a nossa caçada e gentilmente, os seus pais nos entregaram isso.

\- Eu me recuso a chama-los de pais!

\- Que seja. Mas, você sabe que esse item pode bloquear o seu teletransporte, assim como a sua magia, já que é uma criação de seus genitores e como você ainda não é adulta, eles têm muita influência sobre você. Claro que podemos brincar de pega-pega nesse universo. Mas, convenhamos, somos três contra um.

\- Não vou deixa-los machucarem a minha amiga! - Yukiko exclama, rosnando, assumindo a forma de uma in-ookami.

\- Yukiko-chan... não... assim... como assim amigas? Por favor, vai se ferir. Eu posso tentar fugir. - a dragoa rosa tentava inutilmente parar a criança, pois, temia pela pequena.

Yukiko nega veemente com a cabeça e assume uma posição defensiva, surpreendendo os dragões, sendo que a imensa dragoa negra fala:

\- É apenas um filhote. Se afaste ou irá se machucar.

\- Não!

\- Vamos ataca-la, líder. Se ela é uma idiota de defender essa dragoa em desgraça, azar o dela. Não tenho problemas em atacar filhotes. - o dragão fala malignamente.

\- Filhote, se afaste. Não posso negar a eles o ataque contra você. - Kibaryuu (牙竜 - presa do dragão), a dragoa negra, fala preocupada.

\- Não vou permitir que vocês matem inocentes! Não vou sair da frente. - Yukiko fala seriamente.

Então, os dois dragões avançam, sendo que próximo dali, Tenryuu está observando o início da batalha.


	3. Yukiko Vs Dragões

**Notas da Autora**

Tenryuu decide...

Os dragões ficam surpresos quando...

Kibaryuu decide...

 **Capítulo 3 - Yukiko Vs Dragões**

Os olhos de Tenryuu brilham, com ela teleportando um dos dragões para outro universo, fazendo com que apenas um deles enfrentasse Yukiko.

O outro que estava com ele fica estarrecido ao ver que o seu colega desapareceu.

Yukiko aproveitou para avançar nele, sendo que as pontas dos seus pelos brilhavam dourado, com ela conseguindo fazer um corte profundo no tórax do dragão, para depois morder uma das asas, quebrando os ossos daquela asa, ao mesmo tempo em que era rasgada, fazendo o dragão rugir de dor e como estava surpreso pelo desaparecimento do outro, não pode reagir ao ataque da meia saiyajin.

Então, quando ela avança para mais um ataque, ele usa a sua cauda e avança contra a meia in-ookami, que rebate com a sua cauda, embora tenha ganido de dor, conseguindo se recuperar do seu entusiasmo para com a luta ao concentrar uma rajada de ki pela boca, focando no tórax do dragão, acabando por abrir um ferimento profundo, fazendo o mesmo cair em queda livre contra o chão, sendo que agonizava de dor.

Kibaryuu fica estarrecida, compreendendo naquele instante que menosprezá-la era um engano mortal, pois, não era somente uma in-ookami.

Na verdade, conforme se concentrava no odor dela, notava que tinha um segundo odor, indicando que era mestiça.

Ao mesmo tempo, próximo dali, Tsukishiro fica estarrecida, enquanto processava a luta que estava vendo, pois, nunca imaginou que um filhote pudesse derrotar um dragão, apesar dele ter sido pego de surpresa com o desaparecimento repentino de seu colega, enquanto ela tentava compreender o que aconteceu.

 _A líder olha para a dragoa rosa, estreitando os olhos, pensando consigo mesma:_

" _Ela não pode ter usado os seus poderes. Não senti nenhum aumento de magia dela, naquele instante. Não acredito que a in-ookami tenha feito isso. É um filhote e com certeza, não domina por completo a técnica de teletransporte, no caso de itens ou seres à distância, conforme o que estudei sobre a raça dela, por ser famosa."_

Yukiko rosnava e se prepara para avançar em Kibaryuu, até que o outro dragão ressurge irado, exclamando:

\- O que aconteceu?! Aquela bastarda da Tsukishiro não poderia usar os seus poderes!

\- Não foi ela e duvido que tenha sido esse filhote. Se bem que você sabe que não aceito atos de covardia. Dois contra um é covardia. Nós temos nosso orgulho.

\- Fale por você! Não ligamos para o orgulho. Nos importamos apenas em como destruir nossos alvos! - ele falava rosnando, enquanto cuspia as palavras.

Pega de surpresa pelo reaparecimento do dragão, o mesmo usa a sua cauda e atira a jovem contra o planeta, abrindo uma cratera considerável, com a mesma se erguendo com dificuldade.

Desesperada, Tsukishiro tenta usar os seus poderes de cura, mas, o objeto que a impedia de teleportar, inutilizou os seus poderes mágicos, fazendo ela rosnar irada para o objeto, sendo que sabia que somente havia uma forma de ajuda-la e confessava que não era aceitável. Se bem, que a seu ver, se continuasse assim, não teria escolha.

Então, ela se lembra de algo e estende a criança uma fruta dourada, falando:

\- O jii-chan Eichiteki me deu essa fruta antes de partir e disse para usar caso precisasse. Creio que chegou o momento.

Yukiko recusa a fruta, surpreendendo a dragoa, para depois falar:

\- Uma das aulas que eu tive hoje foi sobre frutos especiais e me lembro de que esse fruto é um dos poucos que pode curar alguém. Prefiro deixar para uma emergência. Ainda posso lutar.

Nisso se concentra e é rodeada por uma área dourada, com Tsukishiro tentando compreender o que era a áurea, uma vez que a pelagem de um in-ookami não se portava daquela forma, assim como tinha ciência que ela era mestiça, sendo algo que a surpreendeu no início, considerando a cultura e leis dos in-ookamis.

No alto, o outro dragão olha para os lados e pergunta:

\- Cadê Hyrashi?!

\- Foi derrotado por esse filhote. Ele ainda está vivo, embora esteja gravemente ferido. Veja.

Ela aponta o dedo para baixo com ele vendo o seu colega, agonizante, vivo por um triz.

\- Impossível!

\- Não. Foi possível. O seu sumiço o deixou desconcertado e ele acabou sendo pego de surpresa. O ataque foi brutal e não foi fornecido qualquer chance dele reagir. - Kibaryuu fala seriamente.

\- E a senhorita não o ajudou? - o dragão pergunta surpreso.

\- Também fiquei surpresa e confesso que fiquei sem reação, inicialmente. Mas, depois, quando me recobrei da surpresa inesperada, ele já havia sido derrotado. Mas, mesmo que eu não tivesse ficado paralisada pelo seu sumiço inesperado, eu tenho a minha honra. Um contra um e não dois contra um, além de eu achar repulsivo o ato de querer matar um filhote. Basta deixa-la desacordada. Além disso, ele deveria ter ficado atento. A culpa é toda dele.

\- Isso é um absurdo! - o dragão rosna irado e igualmente revoltado.

\- Vai rosnar para mim ou lutar contra o filhote? Se continuar assim, irá compartilhar do mesmo destino de Hyrashi.

\- Não me compare a ele. Sou mais forte.

Nisso, ele escancara a mandíbula e lança uma rajada negra fulminante contra Yukiko, que desvia em um piscar de olhos, sendo o mesmo para Tsukishiro, enquanto o planeta entrava em colapso, pois, uma rajada dele acertou o núcleo do planeta, o perfurando.

O dragão continua os seus ataques que destruíam vários planetas e astros, enquanto abria as asas, lançando ataques em forma de flechas negras que perfuravam tudo que estivesse em seu caminho, tentando acertá-la, pois, não conseguia acompanhar os seus movimentos.

A meia in-ookami desvia de todos, deixando o dragão exasperado ao ver que nenhum ataque a atingia, até que sorri malignamente, decidindo focar em Tsukishiro, que não recebeu o treinamento de Yukiko e por causa disso, não consegue desviar.

Uma parte do corpo da dragoa rosa foi atingida, fazendo-a gritar de dor, conforme o dragão ria malignamente, com Yukiko chorando, enquanto rosnava violentamente, sentindo a sua ira alcançando níveis inimagináveis.

Kibaryuu estava desgostosa com a atitude desleal do dragão, jurando que iria puni-lo severamente por seus atos, pois, não suportava atos traiçoeiros, assim como, covardes.

Frente ao ataque, a raiva da pequena atinge níveis inacreditáveis e todos observam, estarrecidos, a áurea dourada que emanava dela aumentar ainda mais, com as pontas dos pelos ficando mais dourados, enquanto surgiam relâmpagos em volta do corpo dela, com o poder dela aumentando ainda mais.

Antes, já exibia um nível elevado, acima de um in-ookami, sendo que seus caninos e garras eram tão afiados e duros quanto de um in-ookami. Agora, seu poder aumentou ainda mais e de forma demasiada.

Se recuperando, rapidamente, o dragão concentra os seus poderes e usa o seu ouji, ao concentrar uma espécie de arco negro em volta dele, que se ergue, sendo que o poder emana dele indo até o arco, enquanto seu corpo brilhava, para depois o arco brilhar, lançando uma rajada violenta com um simples movimento de suas mãos em direção a Yukiko, que concentra seu poder em sua mandíbula e lança uma rajada fulminante.

O choque de ambas as técnicas gera um poder violento que desintegra planetas no entorno, sendo que Yukiko recebe o poder da técnica, a ferindo, gravemente.

Porém, o dragão recebe um golpe fulminante, com parte da sua técnica sendo rebatida em direção a ele e frente ao ataque maciço, o seu corpo é dissolvido. O forte resplendor da técnica dissolve o corpo do outro dragão, agonizante e eles desaparecem, sem deixar qualquer vestígio de sua existência.

O poder da jovem surpreende Kibaryuu, que fica sem reação, enquanto observava a técnica pulverizando tudo em seu caminho.

Tsukishiro vai até Yukiko e força a fruta na boca da pequena que estava sangrando, demasiadamente e o efeito é imediato, com os seus ferimentos sendo curados, enquanto que a meia in-ookami recobrava a consciência, agradecendo a dragoa rosa com um sorriso:

\- Muito obrigada.

\- Por nada... Muito obrigada por ficar comigo. Mas, agora deve fugir. A dragoa que ficou é tão poderosa, que poderia ter derrotado os dois facilmente. Ela é conhecida como a dragoa que traz o caos.

\- Eu disse que é minha amiga. Não vou abandonar os meus amigos.

\- Mas...

Então, ela se afasta e escuda a dragoa rosa, enquanto Kibaryuu se aproximava, falando:

\- Meus parabéns. As aparências enganam. Agora sei que não posso encarar você como um mero filhote. Seus poderes transcendem ao de um in-ookami e isso só acrescenta um poder elevado. Acredito que se não fosse o item de bloqueio de magia da Tsukishiro, você usaria seus poderes ao máximo.

\- Do que está falando? O item só afeta a mim! - a dragoa rosa exclama descrente.

\- O item foi modificado levemente, por todos os dragões do seu clã que se uniram para usar a magia deles. Qualquer ser que ousasse defendê-la teria os seus poderes reduzidos. Como ela está defendendo você, os poderes dessa criança foram reduzidos. Porém, não como eles queriam e acredito que é pelo motivo dela ser mestiça. Eles não ordenaram ao objeto diminuir os poderes, indiscriminadamente, não importando se é puro ou não. A mania de grandeza e orgulho de sua raça se refletiram no objeto, que não considerou mestiços, embora tenha influenciado, um pouco, essa jovem. Ainda quer prosseguir, filhote? Não me agrada atacar filhotes. Mas, tenho uma missão e devo lidar com qualquer empecilho. Se afaste, para não se ferir. Não sou como os outros.

\- Não vou sair da sua frente. Não vou permitir que mate a minha amiga.

\- Sua atitude é louvável, assim como o seu coração. Eu lamento o fato de nossos caminhos se cruzarem. Vou honrar a força do seu coração, usando o meu poder ao máximo.

\- Não faça isso! Os pais dela se sacrificaram para deter a cria do Supremo Deus da destruição! Senão fosse pelo sacrifício dos pais dela, todos nós iríamos desaparecer!

A dragoa fica surpresa ao ouvir sobre isso e fala:

\- Depois de matar esse filhote, pois, duvido que vou conseguir deixa-la inconsciente, vou pagar para algum dragão ressuscitá-la e de preferência, apagar a memória dela sobre a sua existência. Há outros dragões que podem realizar desejos e sou inteligente o suficiente para não ser ludibriada. Assim, ficarei com a minha consciência tranquila.

\- Mas...!

\- Vou tentar deixa-la inconsciente. Porém, não há garantias que eu consiga. Não há outra escolha. Foi o caminho que ela escolheu. O caminho de um guerreiro, digno de elogios. Um coração como o dela não se encontra facilmente. Só me resta lamentar o fato de ser eu a responsável por matar alguém com um coração nobre e uma alma de guerreiro. - ela fala pesarosamente, concentrando os seus poderes.

Então, ambas avançam uma contra a outra, com Kibaryuu percebendo que o poder de Yukiko aumentou, consideravelmente, após se recuperar e que se o que Tsukishiro disse era verdade, ela sabia que a in-ookami a sua frente era meio saiyajin, justificando as habilidades de batalha e o aumento de poder após se recuperar.


	4. A decisão de Tsukishiro

**Notas da Autora**

A luta feroz entre Yukiko e Kibaryuu começa...

Tsukishiro toma uma decisão, ao ver...

A atendente Lillian descobre que...

Yo!

Vou citar algo que existe no universo. Eu vi vários programas científicos sobre o universo e decidi colocar algo que vi no programa, seguido da explicação do mesmo.

Também, aproveitando o tema universo, fiz uma homenagem a Star Trek. Tem uma frase que aparece em um dos episódios, de certa forma e eu não resisti em colocar. No caso, esse trecho: "... Se estivéssemos em outra época ou situação, a teria chamado de amiga.". No caso, em Star Trek, era amigo e não amiga. Tive que adaptar para o capítulo.

Caso não descubram qual episódio é, sendo que sou fã de Star Trek, eu irei revelar em qual episódio essa fala acontece e só para constar, eu gosto de Star Wars, também. Mas, claro que só gosto dos filmes IV, V e VI. Quanto ao novo filme, eu ainda não vi, para emitir uma opinião. Parece que se passa antes do IV, senão me engano.

Antes que eu me esqueça, a fala de Kibaryuu, no capítulo anterior: "Sua atitude é louvável, assim como o seu coração. Eu lamento o fato de nossos caminhos se cruzarem. Vou honrar a força do seu coração, usando o meu poder ao máximo." No caso, mais precisamente do trecho "...Vou honrar a força do seu coração, usando o meu poder ao máximo", foi tirado de um episódio de Magic Knight Rayerth, sendo um dos últimos episódios da primeira fase.

Eu recomendo Magic Knight Rayerth, um mangá/anime excelente, que lembra um shounen, somente com parcos toques de shoujo, sendo que no quesito segunda fase, eu recomendo a do mangá. A segunda fase do anime não tem nada a ver com a do mangá. É como se fosse outra história. Detesto a segunda fase do anime e prefiro a do mangá. A única coisa da segunda fase do anime que eu gosto, são as aberturas e encerramentos, que ficaram muito legais.

No mesmo trecho, antes que a baka aqui se esqueça, homenageei Star Trek, novamente, no mesmo episódio no trecho anterior. No caso, nessa parte: "Eu lamento o fato de nossos caminhos se cruzarem...".

Em um dos trechos do capítulo, vocês vão ver certas similaridades com a cena do filme "Os vingadores", quando Hulk pega Loki e o sacode para os lados, fazendo ele atingir o chão várias vezes. Eu não resisti. Foi uma cena excelente. Confesso que essa cena me veio a mente, enquanto eu escrevia esse trecho da luta.

São apenas algumas curiosidades. ^ ^

Tenham uma boa leitura. ^ ^

 **Capítulo 4 - A decisão de Tsukishiro**

Kibaryuu usa a sua cauda contra Yukiko, que desvia, avançando com as mandíbulas contra ela, que desvia e acerta um golpe com garras no focinho da in-ookami que gani e é jogada para o lado, com a mesma se levantando e avançando contra o braço da dragoa, o ferindo, enquanto tentava torcer e quando a dragoa tenta usar as garras do seu outro braço para acertar o lombo dela, a meia saiyajin usa a sua cauda, acertando a mão de Kibaryuu, mas, não impedindo as mandíbulas de morderem o seu lombo, sendo que havia conseguido salvar o seu pescoço no último instante.

Ela gane de dor e abre as mandíbulas, soltando o braço dela e conforme era erguida pelo pescoço forte e robusto da dragoa, ela vira o seu corpo, com o seu lombo sendo um pouco rasgado, conseguindo acerta a cauda no focinho dela, que distraída, abre um pouco as suas mandíbulas, dando uma pequena folga que Yukiko aproveita, para usar as garras contra o rosto de Kibaryuu, que ruge de dor e quando a meia in-ookami ia morder um ponto do pescoço de sua oponente, a cauda forte e musculosa da dragoa a acerta, violentamente, sendo que as cristas na mesma fizeram cortes no corpo da meia saiyajin.

A dragoa imensa se recupera, piscando os seus olhos, sendo que um deles exibia uma marca de garra, a decide avançar contra ela com as mandíbulas abertas.

Yukiko consegue se refazer do golpe, enquanto sentia o seu corpo dolorido. Ela consegue desviar ao salta para o lado e acerta uma caudada no focinho da dragoa, com os pelos a atrapalhando, para depois saltar no lombo do dragão, mordendo a base do pescoço dela por trás.

Kibaryuu sacode a sua cauda contra a in-ookami, que salta em um último instante, fazendo a dragoa ser atacada pela própria cauda, fazendo-a se desestabilizar sobre um rugido de raiva e de dor, para depois Yukiko morder a cauda da mesma, puxando-a e começando a jogá-la consecutivamente contra o chão, com violência, a sacudindo para os lados, ao usar a força de seu pescoço e mandíbula, até que a dragoa abre as suas mandíbulas e libera uma rajada de energia negra contra a meia saiyajin.

Ela solta a cauda, concentrando seu poder nas mandíbulas, lançando um ataque em direção ao corpo da mesma, que concentra outra rajada de energia negra, para rebater a da in-ookami. O choque de ambas as rajadas, provoca um brilho intenso, cegando Tsukishiro, que quando abre os olhos, fica estarrecida com o que vê.

Yukiko mordia o pescoço de Kibaryuu, que por sua vez, usava o seu pescoço comprido, para morder o pescoço da meia in-ookami.

Tsukishiro sabia que o vencedor desse tipo de embate, seria aquele que asfixiasse o outro primeiro ou provocasse um dano imenso na jugular, sendo que observava, também, a meia in-ookami usando as suas garras, para ferir o tórax da dragoa, que usa as suas garras para ferir o seu corpo lateralmente.

A dragoa rosa assistia a batalha com juros, até que sente uma sensação estranha, como se algo a puxasse e ao olhar para a origem, arregala os olhos, identificando o acontecimento no espaço. Era um magnetar, que apesar de estar a dezenas de milhares de anos luz dali, era possível sentir a emissão de radiação, assim como o seu campo magnético.

Os magnetares eram estrelas de nêutrons que possuíam um campo magnético absurdamente imenso e que emitiam raios-X e raios gama e pelo o que ela estudou, essas estrelas eram o resultado do colapso de estrelas supermassivas, quando chegaram a sua fase de supernova, sendo que sabia que algumas eram estrelas de nêutron anômalas, em decorrência da anomalia, no quesito altíssima rotação da estrela e ela sabia que as estrelas de nêutron, apesar de perderem os seus jatos através dos polos magnéticos, eram capazes, em contrapartida de executar "starquakes" e na escola, aprendeu que era um fenômeno magnético de uma magnetar, parecido com um vento solar e que em decorrência disso, causavam explosões colossais de ondas de raio-X, com a sua força magnética chegando a ser superior aos pulsares de rotações de milissegundos.

Então, Tsukishiro arregala os olhos, ao ver que justamente, naquele instante, ocorria uma explosão colossal de ondas de raio x e grita para ambas:

\- Um magnetare está executando um starquake!

A onda imensa implode inúmeros planetas e percorre o universo como uma onda de energia massiva, que faz elas arregalarem os olhos.

Yukiko se recorda de uma das aulas da sua mãe, quando treinou teleportar um objeto de um lugar para o outro. Ela percorreu aquela parte do universo. Portanto, era conhecido, de certa forma, embora fosse extremamente ciente, de que ainda não dominava o teletransporte. Era mais fácil jogar algo de um ponto para o outro e ela conseguia fazer isso.

Afinal, das três que estavam ali, Tsukishiro era a mais fraca, fisicamente. Ela podia ter poderes mágicos imensos, mas, em matéria de resistência e força, não, já que não era uma guerreira, como elas.

Portanto, era a mais vulnerável delas.

Yukiko se concentra e a dragoa rosa sente que é atirada para outro ponto do universo, há dezenas de milhares de anos luz de onde estava, sendo que ainda via a onda, ao longe e fica apavorada por Yukiko.

No local, Yukiko e a dragoa lutam para se afastar e quando a onda as alcança, após se afastarem dezenas de anos luz, elas concentram os seus poderes.

O que não perceberam é que Kibaryuu, imune aos eventos do universo, gera um escudo mágico que resistir as primeiras ondas, embora fosse móvel, com elas sendo atiradas violentamente, com o escudo cedendo, gradativamente, provocando ferimentos nelas.

Longe dali, Tsukishiro, desesperada, vai atrás de ambas, percorrendo velozmente o universo, sendo que ainda sentia o item com ela e de fato, ele o seguiu, inutilizando os seus poderes mágicos.

Yukiko e Kibaryuu foram atiradas em um planeta, sendo que se levantam debilmente, extremamente feridas, tentando compreender como puderam sobreviver a um starquare.

Então, ao se entreolharem, ambas rosnam.

A dragoa se eleva nos céus, sendo que estava extremamente ferida, assim como Yukiko, que lutava para ficar consciente.

\- Vou acabar com você, usando todo o meu poder restante. Vou honrar a força de seu coração, mesmo que seja a última coisa que eu faça. Eu vi que atirou aquela dragoa nobre para outro lugar no universo.

\- Claro. Era a minha amiga! Eu sempre salvarei um amigo e se precisar me levantar para defendê-lo, assim eu farei!

\- Aquela dragoa é sortuda de ter uma amiga como você. Nunca tive essa sorte. Quem diria que encontraria outro motivo para sentir inveja daquela dragoa que "nasceu em berço de ouro"? – ela pergunta a si mesmo, sorrindo tristemente – Se estivéssemos em outra época ou situação, a teria chamado de amiga.

\- Eu também. – Yukiko fala.

\- Está pronta?

\- Sim. E você?

Kibaryuu consente, enquanto lutava para manter a consciência, sendo que abre as suas asas imensas, concentrando o seu poder em suas mandíbulas.

No chão, Yukiko começa a elevar os seus poderes, sendo que sente uma transformação, de certa forma. As pontas dos seus pelos ficam mais dourados e pequenas descargas de energia em forma de raios se propagam por todo o seu corpo e ela passa a concentrar esse poder em suas mandíbulas.

\- Super nova! – Kibaryuu exclama.

A sua rajada negra liberada pelas suas mandíbulas avança contra a meia in-ookami, meia saiyajin, que libera uma rajada azul na boca e o encontro de ambas gera uma energia imensa que destrói o planeta e vários outros no entorno, ao gerar uma explosão maciça. Pedaços de planetas passam a flutuar pelo espaço e ambas estão extremamente feridas e inconscientes.

Tsukishiro consegue chegar até o local, sendo que viu a explosão, sentindo o seu coração se encolher, temendo pela vida de sua amiga, pois, Kibaryuu tinha a fama de ser muito poderosa, sendo que havia sentido o aumento súbito de poder dela.

Pelo seu globo, Lilian observava a batalha e queria intervir, desde que viu o encontro dela com os três dragões.

Porém, Kibaryuu havia aparecido e falado que eram ordens da Suprema deusa da criação. Ordens deixadas por ela e que não deveria falar sobre tais ordens, para ninguém mais. Lilian sentia que eram ordens de sua criadora, deixada para Kibaryuu e nada mais pode fazer, além de ver com juros a batalha, sendo que sentia orgulho ao ver como Yukiko os derrotou, embora naquele instante estivesse extremamente ferida e a beira da morte.

O seu impulso de ir até ela, ocasionou uma paralisia extrema. Sabia que não era de Kibaryuu e sim, que aquela energia esmagadora, mas, ao mesmo tempo gentil, confortadora e maternal era da Suprema Deusa da Criação, que detinha controle sobre as suas criações, diretas ou indiretas. Inclusive, podiam ser paralisadas, se assim ela desejasse.

No local da batalha, Tsukishiro chega até Yukiko e fica horrorizada com o que vê, sentindo que a vida dela está por um fio. Ela não tem mais a fruta. Estava nas mãos dela e como o teletransporte a distância da criança não foi feito corretamente, somente transportou o seu corpo e nada que estivesse segurando. Quanto ao item que bloqueava os seus poderes, ele o seguiu por si mesmo, já que estava unido contra a vontade dela, limitando os seus poderes. Ela tenta curá-la, mas, não consegue e se desespera, percebendo que somente havia uma forma de salvá-la. Claro que não a agradava, mas, de certa forma, devia a sua vida a ela. Senão fosse por Yukiko, já estaria morta. Além disso, era a sua amiga.

Suspirando, se concentra e faz surgir uma pequena esfera rosada, na altura de seu tórax, murmurando palavras desde os tempos antigos, sendo chamada de linguagem divina, para depois fazer a esfera que surgiu de seu tórax, entrar em Yukiko, enquanto que o corpo da dragoa brilhava com esse ato e ela suspira, sabendo que não havia mais volta. Mas, de certa forma, não se arrependia, sendo que se fosse no passado, o simples pensamento de fazer isso a deixaria horrorizada, além de ser demasiadamente surreal.

Ela sorri satisfeita ao ver que o item desaparecia, por ser incapaz de manter a sua função e que sua doadora de óvulos e doador de espermatozoide, sabiam do que ela fez e ao analisar melhor, perceber o quanto deve ter sido humilhante para eles, saber o que a renegada de seu clã, fez e isso a fez sorrir.

Lillian viu o acontecimento e pergunta a Kibaryuu, sendo que estava ao lado dela no universo:

\- Por isso não quis que eu intervisse?

\- Sim. Era o destino. Além disso, isso não é tudo.

\- Como assim?

\- Faz parte do plano maior dela. A nossa mãe sabia o que iria acontecer. Ela viu. Tenho mais ordens que tem que ser cumpridas.

\- Isso quer dizer que a sombra do Supremo Deus da Destruição vai se libertar? Mesmo após...

Kibaryuu não responde, mas, suspira e Lillian arregala os olhos, pois, o silencia dizia muita coisa, para depois ela chorar, torcendo o punho, enquanto perguntava:

\- Então, o sacrifício da reencarnação de meu Deus Supremo da luta, Gokuh e da in-ookami do passado, foi a toa? Afinal, ele irá ressurgir. A sombra não ficará selada para sempre. É o destino deles, desde que se conheceram em outra vida? Se sacrificarem para o nada, após se reencontrarem? – ela pergunta revoltada.

\- Ambos são heróis. Não se pode esperar outra conduta. Além disso...

\- O quê? – Lillian pergunta, preocupada.

Kibaryuu fica com um olhar perdido, para depois olhar para Yukiko, exibindo um olhar pesaroso, fazendo o coração de Lillian se encolher, pois, significava que Yukiko, também sofreria ou aconteceria algo pior.

Então, se lembra das palavras de Tenryuu _"Ambos são heróis. Não se pode esperar outra conduta"._

De fato, Yukiko herdou isso dos pais. Herdou o coração e o forte senso de proteção. Quando o Magnetare liberou o starquare, ela pensou primeiro na segurança de sua amiga e a teleportou dali, jogando em outro ponto no universo, para depois pensar em sua segurança.

Além disso, para salvá-la, enfrentou dragões adultos e em nenhum momento, demonstrou que se arrependia. Na verdade, só havia determinação em seus olhos. Mesmo sentindo orgulho dela, não deixava de sentir pesar.

Afinal, com certeza, Yukiko não pensaria duas vezes em se sacrificar, se fosse para salvar dimensões e universos. De bom grado, daria a sua vida, se isso pudesse salvar inocentes. Era um coração nobre, gentil, amável, altruísta e heroico. Uma combinação dessas virtudes era raro de ser encontrado.

No local da batalha, Yukiko continuava entre a vida e a morte, com a dragoa lutando para ela ficar consciente, o suficiente para o que era necessário.

Tsukishiro segura a cabeça dela e fala:

\- Por favor, diga eu desejo ser curada.

\- Dizer?

\- Pedir. – ela fala desesperada ao sentir a vida se esvaindo do corpo de Yukiko.

A meia in-ookami estava próxima da inconsciência, sendo que murmura, embora estivesse ainda desorientada:

\- Desejo ser curada.

Os olhos de Tsukishiro brilham e um brilho envolve o corpo de Yukiko que é curado, com a mesma abrindo os olhos, olhando surpresa para o seu corpo e para a dragoa rosa que a abraça, emocionada, após Yukiko desfazer a sua transformação.

Ela olha para Kibaryuu, sentindo que a vida dela estava por um fio e pergunta:

\- Poderia curar ela?

\- Ela? – Tsukishiro está meio incerta.

\- Por favor. Quero enfrenta-la, de novo. Além disso, ela é diferente dos outros. Aliais, poderia ressuscitar os outros, também?

\- Ressuscitar os outros dois? Aqueles que lhe feriram?

\- Sim.

Ela fica surpresa, para depois abanar a cabeça para os lados, sorrindo, sendo que fala:

\- De fato, o seu coração é único.

\- Agora que lembrei! Um deles a feriu! Se não quiser ressuscitá-lo, tudo bem. Afinal, ele te feriu.

\- Não me importo. Eles não estariam atrás de mim, senão fossem os bastardos dos meus pais. Eles estavam cumprindo com as suas obrigações. Se os bastardos dos meus genitores não os tivessem contratado, eles não estariam me caçando. Se você, que foi a que mais sofreu, os perdoa, então, tudo bem.

\- Então, vai trazê-los de volta?

\- Basta você desejar.

\- Desejar?

Yukiko inclina a cabeça, confusa, virando as duas orelhinhas para Tsukishiro, que acha as orelhas e cauda fofinhas, assim como a face da mesma. Sentia muita vontade de apertá-la.

\- Sim. Diga apenas, eu desejo e depois faça o pedido.

\- Eu desejo que ressuscite os dois dragões e cure Kibaryuu.

Nisso, ela vê os orbes azuis dela brilhando, sendo que um brilho envolve a dragoa negra, cujos ferimentos são restaurados e a dragoa rosa fala:

\- Quanto aos outros dois, eles vão ignorar o seu ato. Mas, ela não.

A dragoa rosa olha para a dragoa negra e fala em pensamento:

" _Eu imagino como ela vai reagir com o ato de Yukiko-chan."_

Então, a criança se recorda do que ela pediu e pergunta:

\- Mas, o item bloqueava os seus poderes. Além disso, por que tenho que falar "eu desejo"?

\- Quando eu era uma dragoa livre, estava vinculada ao clã e aos meus doadores de óvulos e de espermatozoide. Mas, agora, não sou mais livre. Me tornei a sua dragoa que concede desejos. Sem qualquer limite ou regras, a menos que queria definir regras que podem ser mudadas por você. Não é esta Tsukishiro que define as regras e sim, você. A minha vida e poderes lhe pertencem. Foi a única forma de salvá-la. Claro que pode ter desejos que não consigo realizar, devido o quesito poder mágico. Mas, sabia que nasci no clã mais poderoso e que os meus poderes estavam acima da média. Inclusive, sou tida como a dragoa mágica mais poderosa.

\- Você disse vida e poder, assim como disse que era livre. Isso quer dizer... – ela fala com os orbes rasos de lágrimas.

Tsukishiro nota a tristeza nos orbes azuis, sendo algo que ela esperava, considerando o coração de Yukiko e o fato de que a protegeu sem nenhum interessa. A protegeu por amizade e lhe salvou, não só dos dragões, como do starsquare, já que como não tinha os seus poderes, teria morrido pela onda destrutiva. Com certeza, ela iria reagir de forma muita diferente de outra pessoa, que tivesse um dragão pessoal de desejos, para conceder quaisquer desejos sem qualquer limite ou regras.

Ela fala com pesar pela dor de Yukiko:

\- Sim. Sou a sua escrava. Foi a única forma de salvá-la. Não me perdoaria se a deixasse morrer. Saiba que foi a minha escolha.

\- Eu desejo a sua liberdade.

A dragoa sorri imensamente feliz ao ver a profundidade dos sentimentos de Yukiko e o desespero dela em libertá-la. Já esperava algo assim.

Ela passa a mão carinhosamente na cabeça da meia in-ookami e fala:

\- Lamento. Mas, isso está acima dos meus poderes. Há regras que não podem ser quebradas. Tenryuu as fez e somente ela pode conceder a alguém a quebra de uma das leis. Porém, Tenryuu nunca é vista e nunca fez isso, desde que o universo existe. Somente ela poderia me libertar, desfazendo a técnica que usei e duvido que vá fazer isso. Inclusive, por que faria? Foi a minha escolha e eu era ciente das consequências.

\- Mas...

\- Veja pelo lado bom. O clã não pode mais deter os meus poderes e não podem mais restaurar a sua honra me matando, pois, sou a sua propriedade. Eles perderam esse direito. Inclusive, é crime se eles fizerem algo e serão punidos por isso. Esta Tsukishiro quer que eles tentem fazer algo, apenas para se ferrarem e caírem ainda mais em desgraça. – ela fala o final com um sorriso maligno ao imaginar as novas formas de desonra para o seu ex-clã, pois, duvidava que eles ficassem quietos, com a nova desonra que ocasionou a eles.

\- Eu desejo que seja livre para fazer o que quiser. Não precisa de minha autorização. Fique livre para usar os seus poderes. Você é minha amiga e não minha escrava. Nunca será minha propriedade. – Yukiko fala emotiva.

Os olhos de Tsukishiro brilham e ela fala, sorrindo imensamente:

\- Desejo realizado.

Nisso, elas se afastam dali, com a dragoa decidindo leva-la até onde Lillian morava, para que contassem a novidade.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Tsukishiro visita a Terra

**Notas da Autora**

Tsukishiro visita a Terra

 **Capítulo 5 - Tsukishiro visita a Terra**

Elas chegam ao planeta de Lillian e a encontram com alguns dragões, sendo que a atendente finge não saber o que ocorreu, enquanto fala, ao olhar para elas:

\- Yukiko-chan! Voltou cedo hoje. Quem é ela?

Tsukishiro assume uma forma humana e a atendente fala pensativa:

\- Creio que é uma dragoa do planeta Draco. Imagino que seja uma dragoa que realiza desejos.

\- Sim. Prazer em conhece-la – a dragoa curva a cabeça, respeitosamente – Me chamo Tsukishiro. Se bem, que como não estou mais no meu planeta natal e nem pertenço mais ao clã Tsukishiro, pode me chamar pelo meu nome, Hanako.

\- Seu nome é Hanako? Pensei que era Tsukishiro.

\- Nós, dragões nobres, sempre nos chamamos pelo nome do clã, como uma forma de distinção. Meus avôs eram íntegros e honravam o sobrenome. Aqueles bastardos dos doadores de espermatozoide e de óvulo, não fazem jus ao clã. Eu espero que eles caíam, para que Itachi assuma. Ele sim seria digno ao clã. Ou melhor, ao meu ex-clã.

\- Por que ele não assumiu?

\- Ele se uniu a uma dragoa de classe baixa e perdeu o direito de ser o primeiro na linha de sucessão, se tornando o terceiro. Esta Tsukishiro torce para que eles aprontem e caiam em desgraça. Assim, meu tio terá que assumir o posto e vai reerguer o clã, com certeza.

\- Só porque se uniu a uma dragoa inferior? Como assim inferior? – Yukiko vira as orelhinhas para ela.

\- Uma dragoa que pertence a uma classe mais baixa.

\- Naquele mundo, os dragões são divididos em classes. Há cinco famílias, tidas como principais. O clã Tsukishiro é um dos principais, sendo famoso por produzir os dragões mais poderosos. Os clãs principais, esses cinco, sempre se referem pelo seu sobrenome aos outros, para demonstrar o seu status. Eles aprendem isso desde filhotes e se torna um hábito. Uma dessas famílias é considerada a guardiã do conhecimento. É em menor número, mas, é tido como um clã demasiadamente importante. Normalmente, o líder desse clã é aquele que dá aulas particulares aos líderes de outros clãs. A cultura só aceita os que nascerem do clã como dignos de pertencer a eles. Dragões adotados, mesmo recebendo o sobrenome do clã, não são considerados membros pelos demais dragões. Depois das cinco famílias principais, há as secundárias, que são os clãs menos importantes e assim por diante, indo até a terciária. Abaixo dessa são dragões sem clã. Mas, não quer dizer que não sejam poderosos. Há muitos dragões poderosos que não possuem clã.

\- Não sabia, Tsukishiro-chan. – Yukiko comenta – Não cheguei a estudar essa dimensão.

\- Me chame de Hanako.

\- Mas...

\- Não é tanto por meu status atual. Claro que ao me tornar escrava, devo abandonar o nome do meu clã. Mas, sim, porque desejo. Quase esqueço como é o meu nome por ser tão pouco usado.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Mesmo que você me chame de Tsukis... – ela para de falar, enquanto faz uma face de dor – Bem, o que quero dizer, é que não posso ouvir a distância. Crie o hábito de me chamar pelo meu nome. Assim, se estiver em problemas, basta me chamar, que irei aparecer, automaticamente.

\- Por que você fez aquela face de dor?

\- É o efeito colateral de ser uma escrava. Automaticamente, se ousar falar o nome do meu clã, me referindo a mim mesma, serei punida e cada vez, fica mais forte. Foi algo determinado há milhões de anos atrás, caso alguém de um clã caísse. Seria motivo de vergonha ao clã, além de perder todos os direitos de nascimento, se tornando uma pária. Mas, não me incomodo.

\- Mas, isso é injusto!

\- Sempre há injustiça, Yukiko-chan. Mas, saiba que não me importo.

\- Por quê?

\- Bem, estou fora do meu planeta, não sou obrigada a seguir as normas de etiqueta, além de poder xingar a vontade aqueles bastardos.

\- Tem certeza que não sente falta? Pode visitar os seus amigos quando desejar. Está livre para ir e fazer o que quiser.

\- Não posso pisar no planeta e não sinto falta de nada.

\- Mas...

Hanako afaga a cabeça da meia saiyajin, enquanto sorri, fazendo a criança relaxar, enquanto ocultava um olhar de tristeza. Ela gostava de Itachi, a esposa dele era uma grande amiga dela. Havia ainda Yukimaru, o líder do clã e dragão mais antigo dentre todos e havia Haku, seu amigo e filho adotivo de Yukimaru, o Grande dragão sábio, que contrariando as regras, o elegeu como próximo guardião. O jovem estava recebendo os ensinamentos e estudando arduamente. Ele foi o seu único amigo, naquele planeta, juntamente com Yukimaru.

Ela decidiu manter isso em segredo, para não ver Yukiko triste, pois, ela já estava triste pela situação dela, de Hanako. Não havia motivo para entristecê-la, ainda mais.

\- Bem, vou mostrar o seu quarto. Pelo visto, ficará para sempre unida a ela. Se arrepende de sua escolha?

\- Não. – ela fala sem pestanejar.

Lillian havia percebido a tristeza nos olhos da dragoa e percebeu que havia coisas que ela nunca contaria a Yukiko, provavelmente para não entristecê-la. Ela imaginava se tal olhar tinha a ver com aqueles que ficaram em seu planeta natal que está impedida de voltar. O planeta se fechou para ela. Se alguém de lá deseja vê-la, tem que sair do planeta para vê-la em outro lugar.

Lillian mostra o quarto e a dragoa fica animada, pois, era espaçoso e bem arrumado. Ela se prontificou a cuidar da mansão com os seus poderes mágicos, em troca da moradia e Lillian concordou.

Algumas horas depois, Yukiko estava estudando, quando Hanako se aproxima e fala, sorrindo:

\- Vejo que é bem estudiosa, Yukiko-chan. – ela via a pequena como uma irmãzinha querida.

\- Sim. É importante estudar. Você estudava, também?

\- Eu tinha aulas gerais e depois, conteúdos específicos e ainda estava estudando.

\- Notei que não se refere mais a terceira pessoa.

\- É parte do efeito colateral. Não consigo usar mais a terceira pessoa. Só os nobres se referem a si mesmos em terceira pessoa, para mostrar seu status. Os de status baixo usam "eu", sempre se referindo em primeira pessoa e não possuem sobrenome.

\- Eu sinto por você. Se eu tivesse sido mais forte... – as orelhas dela ficam cabisbaixas.

Hanako se agacha e afaga os cabelos dela, falando:

\- Não fique assim. É só um filhote. Ela era uma dragoa adulta e muito poderosa. Além disso, eu já disse e repito. Eu não me incomodo. Saiba que ganhei uma imouto com isso e sempre quis ter uma irmãzinha. Me considero sortuda de ter o meu desejo realizado.

Ela não mentia e de fato, sempre desejou ter uma irmã mais nova para cuidar e proteger. Sempre invejou os inferiores que tinham irmãos. Os superiores nunca tinham mais de uma cria, para evitar dissolução da sua descendência e conflitos pelo poder e status.

\- É verdade? – ela pergunta esperançosa, embora seus orbes estivessem úmidos.

\- Claro! Você é a minha querida imouto! – ela exclama, sorrindo, para depois abraça-la, fazendo Yukiko sorrir.

Elas ficam abraçadas, com Hanako adorando a meia in-ookami, pois, ela era fofinha.

\- Gostaria de pedir algo? – ela pergunta animada.

\- Não sei... – a pequena fica pensativa – O que mais desejo, você não pode realizar.

Ela fala o final tristemente. Hanako ia perguntar o que era, quando se recorda da história dela e pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- É sobre os seus pais, né?

\- Sim.

\- De fato, não posso realizar esse desejo. Lamento...

\- Tudo bem.

Ela olha a dragoa chateada e fala:

\- Não fique assim. Não tenho nenhum outro desejo.

\- Entendo... Bem, vou procurar me divertir, um pouco.

\- Bom divertimento. – Yukiko sorri, para depois voltar a estudar.

Hanako se afasta e assume a sua forma verdadeira, se concentrando, decidindo saber tudo de onde ela veio, no caso a Terra e fica irada com o que descobre, pois, havia muitas injustiças e já que tinha liberdade para fazer o que desejasse, decide começar. Sorrindo consigo mesma, ela começa a se concentrar e some em uma luz, se teleportando até a Terra, ficando oculta em uma montanha.

\- Bem, por onde posso começar? Estou tão animada! Nunca pensei que iria me divertir! – ela fala o final com um sorriso maligno, conforme pensava no castigo que pretendia aplicar nos culpados.

Ela se concentra e seus olhos brilham, sendo que sabia que precisava ser cuidadosa, pois, havia uma inocente envolvida em uma grande mentira.

Nas mãos de um jornalista, faz surgir uma gravação, sendo que cria uma da batalha do time do dragão contra Cell. O jornalista não compreende a fita, até que ela manipula a memória de todos, aceitando a existem da gravação como verdadeira, enquanto faz eles acreditarem que os jornalistas que gravaram a batalha, não levaram sua profissão a sério e que outra emissora, conseguiu filmar a luta, mostrando Satan derrotado e os guerreiros os enfrentando.

Também colocou na mente deles que Videl era inocente e que não sabia do que o pai fez, para evitar culparem ela, suprimindo assim qualquer sentimento que surgisse contra ela.

O vídeo foi exibido e aceito por todos, graças a magia dela. As estátuas de Mister Satan foram quebradas e a cidade chamada Satan City, voltou ao seu nome original. As empresas e mansões já haviam sido vendidas por Videl, que distribuiu o dinheiro entre os guerreiros do time do dragão e o ato dela, que no passado revoltou muitos, por dar o legado do herói do mundo e aquele que venceu Cell, para pessoas desconhecidas, passaram a elogiá-la.

Videl estava em uma coletiva de empresa, após a magia ser realizada e fala, não sabendo que foi influenciada como todos, sendo que as suas memórias não haviam sido alteradas, ao contrário dos outros:

\- Peço perdão em nome do meu pai. Estou profundamente envergonhada pelo que ele fez. Roubar a glória dos verdadeiros heróis para uso dele próprio, se enriquecendo ao roubar o que de direito eram desses fantásticos guerreiros, é algo que me envergonha. Eu fiquei como vocês. Chocada e estarrecida quando descobri a verdade. Por isso, comecei a vender tudo que pertencia ao meu pai, para gerar dinheiro, a fim de entregar a quem era de direito. Até alguns dias atrás, reclamaram do meu ato, agora entendem porque eu fiz isso. Descobri a pouco tempo a verdade e quando ele faleceu, pude enfim começar a devolver para quem é de direito, toda a fortuna dele. Fico feliz que a verdade veio a tona e que podemos agora exaltar os nossos verdadeiros heróis.

Habilmente, Videl responde as perguntas dos jornalistas, até que um deles pergunta:

\- Como conseguiu contatá-los? Afinal, transferiu dinheiro para eles.

\- Após descobrir a verdade, comecei a busca por algum deles, pois, acreditava que se encontrasse um, encontraria os outros e de fato, após exaustivas investigações, encontrei um deles. A partir daí, pude contactar os demais. Também tenho que anunciar algo. Goku, o jovem que defendeu a Terra de Piccolo Daimaou há décadas atrás e se sacrificou para deter Cell, juntamente com uma jovem capaz de se transformar em lobo gigante, chamada Yuri, usaram uma técnica que os fez cair em um sono profundo, contra aquele inimigo que parecia uma sombra e não se encontram mais nesse planeta. Portanto, do time do dragão, como eles se autodenominam, esses dois heróis não estarão aqui. Assim como no passado, que Goku se sacrificou para deter a explosão do Cell, atualmente, ele e a sua esposa se sacrificaram para deter o monstro que ameaçou o planeta há alguns meses, cujas gravações vocês assistiram.

Ocorre um murmúrio em massa e em todo o planeta, os que acompanhavam a entrevista de Videl, sentem apenas a tristeza ao saber que o herói se sacrificou duas vezes e dessa vez, com a sua esposa, enquanto que até algumas horas atrás, glorificavam um falso herói, que nada mais era do que um charlatão.

Após o murmúrio, ela fala:

\- Vou apresentar os verdadeiros heróis.

Nisso, o time do dragão aparece, parcialmente. Vegeta e Pan mostraram a forma super saiyajin e depois, voltam a forma super saiyajin 4, para depois assumirem o modo Deus, fazendo as câmeras enlouquecerem. Tenshihan e Chaouz acenam e Piccolo assume uma posição relaxada.

Videl os apresenta e fala:

\- Teremos a falta de alguns heróis, pois, eles vivem entre vocês e querem continuar anônimos.

Então, segue-se um murmúrio e várias entrevistas, para depois eles partirem, enquanto Videl terminava de responder as últimas perguntas. Os jornalistas entrevistaram aos que vieram, sobre a sua vida e sobre os outros heróis, principalmente aqueles que se sacrificaram.

Em todo o mundo, os livros eram alterados, sendo retirada a parte de Satan, além de citá-lo como um charlatão, enquanto que a história dos verdadeiros heróis era escrita. Conforme o desejo de Hanako, ninguém culpava Videl. Somente culpavam Satan, que ocultou de sua filha a verdade.

No alto da montanha, camuflada graças aos seus poderes, Hanako abre os olhos e murmura feliz:

\- Uma das justiças já foi feita. Ainda falta alguns bastardos, principalmente uma. – ela fala o final dentre um rosnado de raiva, enquanto se teleportava dali.


	6. Humilhação e descoberta

**Notas da Autora**

Hanako continua fazendo justiça ao prolongar, um pouco, o seu tempo de permanência na Terra.

Chichi acaba...

Os irmãos descobrem que...

 **Capítulo 6 - Humilhação e descoberta**

Chichi estava saindo de uma limusine para assistir a Premier de um filme.

Ela usava um vestido comprido com busto de taça, da metade do seio para baixo, levantando os mesmos, enquanto uma fenda latera cortava até o início de sua coxa. Usava um sapato de salto bem alto e nos ombros um casaco de pele. Seu cabelo havia sido penteado por um cabelereiro profissional, assim como a sua maquiagem e seu vestido foi feito por um estilista famoso, sobre encomenda. Ostentava belas joias em seu pescoço e pulsos. Ela era a própria personificação da riqueza.

Hanako, na forma de uma criança humana de oito anos, se esgueira entre as pernas e sorri malignamente, quando a humana para no centro do tapete vermelho para que os jornalistas tirassem fotos dela.

Enquanto os flashes pipocavam, ela aparece atrás dela e usa magia, para depois puxar o vestido, o rasgando, sendo que ela não usava nada por baixo. Os fotógrafos e todos os demais observam a criança desaparecendo na multidão.

Próximo dali, a dragoa concentra de novo a sua magia e Chichi não pode se mover e não somente isso, a faz fazer poses eróticas, para depois subir no poste ao lado dela e fazer poli dance ao fazê-la ser tomada pela luxúria insaciável, sendo visível em seu semblante, enquanto sorria e fazia um face sensual.

As filmagens que eram ao vivo, não paravam, embora haviam colocado tarjas pretas por causa do público menor de idade, enquanto que os jornalistas tiravam fotos avidamente.

Então, ao longe, ela desfaz a sua magia e desesperada, a princesa corre e entra no carro, ordenando ao chofer que saísse dali e ele assim o faz.

Enquanto isso, no palácio dela, Goten andava pelos corredores, deprimido por não ter encontrado aquela que amava Minako, até que Hanako, na sua forma humanoide com um feitiço de desilusão para que não a vissem, o faz parar os passos, sugestionando-o, imperceptivelmente, ao dar a curiosidade a ele de uma porta de edição que estava sempre fechada e que a dragoa havia deixado destrancado com os seus poderes.

Goten entra na sala, sendo que Gohan aparece no corredor e arqueia o cenho ao ver o seu irmão mais novo entrar em um quarto, que só a genitora deles entrava.

Ele segue o irmão e ambos observam que era um estúdio de edição de vídeo, sendo algo que os deixou surpresos.

Sem eles saberem, Hanako havia deixado os vídeos deles sendo estuprados, enquanto dormiam, pela mãe, em cima da mesa e os faz ficarem curiosos para ver os vídeos, sendo que tinha os seus nomes neles.

\- Não é estranho ter esses vídeos?

\- Tem o nosso nome. Deve ser de quando nós éramos bebê. – Goten comenta inocentemente e igualmente ansioso, colocando o CD no leitor de uma teve de plasma gigantesca.

\- Não me lembro da nossa mãe nos filmar e nem a você. Não tínhamos isso, na época. – Gohan fala pensativo.

\- Bem, vamos ver. – o mais novo fala entusiasmado.

Nisso, quando o vídeo começa a rodar, eles ficam em choque, com os olhos "colados" na tela, por assim dizer, sendo visível, inicialmente, a incredulidade em seus rostos, para depois ficarem em uma mescla de nojo, ódio e tristeza, conforme assistiam eles inconscientes, sendo masturbados e a genitora deles agindo com extrema perversão, como uma vadia sedenta por sexo, enlouquecida de prazer.

Por uma hora, os irmãos nada falam, enquanto sentiam os seus corações sendo quebrados. Ou melhor, esmigalhados brutalmente. Eles amavam a sua mãe e descobriram o que ela fez. Lágrimas brotam de seus orbes, enquanto que não detinham qualquer força para mexer os seus corpos, com uma paralisia provocada pelas dores pungentes e lacerantes que os destroçava. As suas mentes tentavam lutar, debilmente e de forma igualmente, patética, contra a verdade escancarada na frente deles.

Naquele instante, ambos os irmãos descobrem o quanto foram idiotas e igualmente imbecis em sempre terem ficado ao lado de Chichi. Deviam ter ficado ao lado do pai, que sempre que podia estava ao lado deles e somente não podia passar mais tempo com eles, pois, precisava treinar arduamente para salvá-los e a Terra.

Afinal, mesmo tendo filhos poderosos, principalmente o mais velho, eles nunca se dedicaram as artes marciais em suas vidas.

Gohan por alguns anos, assim como Goten, antes de abandonar, acabando por sobrar somente o pai deles, atualmente selado, assim como a sua esposa e Vegeta, para defenderem a Terra, que era um imã para atrair problemas, sendo que a única adição ao time de guerreiros definitivos e que era poderosa, quase se igualando ao avô, Goku, era Pan. Uma guerreira nata que honrava o seu sangue saiyajin.

Eles ainda ficaram estáticos, quando a gravação termina e a tela preta é exibida, com o CD sendo expelido.

Então, após vários minutos, que parecia uma eternidade aos irmãos, eles caem de joelhos, com as lágrimas não parando um único momento, sendo que de forma letárgica, eles viram o rosto e observam os vários CD´s com os seus nomes, esmagando os vestígios dos minúsculos fragmentos em seu coração.

Naquele instante, dariam a sua alma por uma chance de voltar no tempo, para as suas contrapartes e fazer tudo diferente, sabendo o que a mulher que chamavam de mãe, fazia com eles ao dopá-los. As datas das gravações batiam com o dia que eles acordavam com uma enxaqueca violenta e se lembram de que a mãe deles não parecia surpresa. Eram lembranças que no momento não pareciam importantes, mas, agora, evidenciava que havia algo estranho.

Porém, cegos por amarem a sua mãe com adoração, não perceberam os indícios, se bem, que a única defesa deles é que nunca imaginaram que ela podia fazer algo tão vil e maligno com eles, ao ter com eles, inconscientes, relações incestuosas.

Nunca poderiam imaginar, nem em seus sonhos mais insanos, que ela os usava para o prazer ao dopá-los, pois, sabia que eles nunca aceitariam algo assim. Eles se sentiam sujos. Sentiam a sujidade em cada poro. Foi uma visão abominável e nada mais restava a eles do que chorar em lamento, desejando socarem a si mesmos por estarem tão cegos e ao se lembrarem de suas condutas do passado para com Yuri e no caso de Goten, também para Minako, pois, agia como um milionário esnobe, que tratava as mulheres como prostitutas e nada mais lhe restava, atualmente, do que a dor.

Gohan se lembrava da opinião de sua ex-esposa e agora percebia que ela estava certa, o tempo todo e que ele fora um imbecil ao se deixar influenciar por sua mãe e por ter sido um cego, acreditando piamente na opinião de sua genitora, acabando por se afastar daquela que amava e de sua princesinha.

Agora, ele era plenamente consciente, de que precisaria implorar pelo perdão delas, não sabendo se conseguiria, sendo que ele mesmo se achava indigno de qualquer perdão e ainda mais indigno de ser o pai de Pan, pois, tentara fazê-la largar as artes marciais, para somente estudar como ele, tentando ceifar o espirito guerreiro que ela tinha, acabando por afasta-la dele ao ouvir a sua genitora que via, somente, os estudos como sendo algo importante e que Pan, também era uma menina. Logo, deveria se dedicar apenas ao estudo e agir como uma dama, assim como, deveria agir como uma princesa.

Inclusive Chichi havia programado aulas de etiqueta e de postura a Pan, para ela ser uma princesa, fina e recatada, falando que era função de Gohan, como pai, fazer Pan perceber que como mulher, não devia lutar e sim estudar, assim como aprender regras de etiqueta e de conduta, por ser uma princesa.

Ele se lembra de que isso gerava mais motivos para discutir com Videl que era contra isso, defendendo o fato de que era Pan, que deveria decidir e que eles não tinham direito de ceifar a felicidade dela, se fosse mesmo as lutas. Além disso, Videl falou que ela era uma guerreira por completo e que lutar estava em seu sangue e ser privada disso, seria a sua morte, sendo que também argumentava que ela também estudava, não largando os estudos. A filha deles procurava se dedicar a ambos. Estudo e treino. Inclusive, era uma das melhores alunas da escola.

Gohan se lembrava de tudo, nitidamente, de quando agiu como um babaca desgraçado ao ouvir a sua mãe, tomando tudo que ela falava como lei, desde que era criança.

Como ele havia largado os treinos pelos estudos, se tornando um intelectual, não havia visto qualquer problema de Pan largar os treinos e se dedicar apenas aos estudos. Agora, sabia que ambos podiam ser conciliados, como ela fazia. Ela treinava, mas, não deixava de estudar e era uma das melhores alunas da escola.

Conforme se recordava dos tempos que treinou arduamente, se recorda também da felicidade que sentiu. Havia um prazer que preenchia o seu coração. Uma felicidade muito diferente de tudo que experimentava. Sentia-se vivo, na melhor definição possível. Agora, que a imagem de Deusa de sua mãe havia sido quebrada em milhares de pedaços, a sua mente estava livre. Livre para reconhecer os sentimentos em seu coração quando treinava, sendo consciente, naquele instante, que havia suprimido inconscientemente seu espirito guerreiro pela vontade de sua mãe, dele ser um estudioso, para fazê-la orgulhosa.

Ele apenas lamentava o fato de que esta liberdade veio tarde demais e que precisava, agora, batalhar e muito, para ter o perdão de sua amada e de sua filha, assim como recuperar o tempo perdido, para que honrasse o sangue em suas veias que tanto menosprezou e ignorou em prol de uma vida de estudos e afastamento das artes marciais.

Inclusive, agora, analisando a sua vida, percebeu que inconscientemente, ele suprimiu violentamente esse lado, mas, que mesmo suprimido, sempre fez ele sentir que faltava-lhe algo. As realizações acadêmicas lhe davam alegria, mas, sempre se sentiu vazio, não importando quantos prêmios ele recebesse e agora, permitia-se sentir e descobrir a verdade que sempre esteve escancarada na sua frente. Ele tinha uma alma guerreira e essa alma guerreira chorava e gritava por anos, desejando se libertar das correntes da opressão cruel que a envolveu em nome do amor de sua mãe. Era essa a sensação de falta que lhe tomava. Agora, compreendia.

Quanto a Goten, agora que a imagem de "deusa" de sua mãe e a sensação de idolatria passou, ele analisava tudo o que fez e se sentia menos do que um lixo. Fora um bastardo para as mulheres e estava tão cego que não enxergava que tinha um vínculo, que tinha a ligação verdadeira como ouviu Vegeta contando uma vez, dele com Minako.

Inclusive, ela sempre povoou a sua mente em qualquer lugar. Ela estava em sua mente e em seu coração. Agora, sem a sua "cegueira", identificava que somente se sentira feliz e pleno com ela. Era uma sensação que o preenchia de tal forma que aquecia o seu coração, mas, que não percebia e lutava contra isso, ferozmente, por sentir que estava em uma "armadilha", por assim dizer, além do pensamento de que alguém nobre e bilionário como ele, não deveria se envolver emocionalmente com aquela que devia tratar apenas como amante e cujo status, era inferior a ele, que era um príncipe. A jovem era apenas uma plebeia e, portanto, imprópria para um príncipe.

Se amaldiçoando por seguir a "cartilha" de sua mãe para um nobre, ele somente sentia a dor pungente estraçalhando ele ainda mais, o tomando com violência, com o mesmo desarmado para a dor e a culpa que lhe acossava e lhe consumia, brutalmente, como uma fera ensandecida, desejando nada mais do que estraçalha-lo.

Além disso, ele se lembrava da felicidade que sentia quando lutava, quando pequeno. As batalhas contra Trunks.

Então, se recorda que o seu coração se enchia de alegria quando lutava. Era uma sensação que estava sempre com ele, mas, que prendeu com correntes em seu interior, junto com a sua alma guerreira, para fazer a sua mãe feliz, conforme crescia e notava que ela condenava guerreiros, pois, somente os estudos eram importantes, sendo que sempre elogiava Gohan.

Conforme cresceu, desejava ardentemente tais elogios e queria ver a sua mãe feliz.

Com o tempo, descobriu que não conseguiria se igualar a ele em relação aos estudos e por isso, fez a única coisa que poderia fazer, além de dedicar tempo aos estudos. Trancar a sua alma guerreira e ao fazer isso, ignorando o vazio que se instalou nele e que debilmente, quando cresceu, a "tampou", por assim dizer, com a perversão ao ser um mulherengo e posteriormente, um playboy em relação as mulheres, viu a felicidade de sua mãe e como a idolatrava, ficou feliz. Vivia para agradar aquela que via como uma Deusa.

Naquele instante, sentia o quanto foi um imbecil e que merecia toda a dor e sofrimento, assim como a dor pungente que lhe tomava ao descobrir a verdade nua e crua sobre aquela que idolatrava, sendo que se lastimava ao pensar em seus atos contra Yuri e Yukiko, assim como o que disse sobre o seu genitor, ao concordar com o que a sua mãe fazia e falava, tomando as palavras dela como se fossem leis. Concordava que seu pai foi gentil, naquele dia da surra e que ele merecia muito mais pelo seu ato abominável.

Sabia que mesmo que pudesse pedir perdão, seria indigno de perdão, sendo que atualmente, era algo impossível, pois, o seu pai estava selado e Yuri também estava, no Outro mundo, após se sacrificar para deter um inimigo imortal, frente a uma técnica especial de seu clã, com ambos tendo se sacrificado pelo universo e outro mundo, com a filha de ambos tendo que ser criada pela atendente de seu pai, quando na vida passada era o Deus supremo da luta.

Na verdade, a seu ver, era pior do que lixo e sabia que seu irmão também devia se sentir assim. Eram piores do que lixo e não mereciam o perdão. Eram indignos de pedir isso, após ferirem e humilharem tanto os seres que eram inocentes, por seguirem a sua genitora, tentando agradá-la, sempre, tomando as palavras dela como sendo leis que deviam seguir, ardentemente.

Então, sem eles saberem que um dragão poderoso estava revelando a verdade, Hanako faz o diário da mãe deles surgir próximo deles.

Imersos na desolação e na dor pungente da traição vil, de um ato imperdoável a eles, Goten avista o diário da mãe e pega hesitante.

Mesmo ele não querendo saber de mais podridão da sua "doadora de óvulo", ele sente que precisava saber. Ele precisava saber o que mais ela fez. Além disso, o coração dele e de Gohan estavam estraçalhados. Não acreditava que haveria mais alguma coisa, capaz de aumentar a sua dor, sem saberem que tal pensamento era errôneo. Havia sim fatos para aumentar a dor deles e que não possuíam qualquer defesa contra ela, estando expostos a dores adicionais.

Na verdade, no fundo, ambos sabiam que mereceriam qualquer descoberta adicional por terem sido bastardos.

Com as mãos trêmulas, sendo que seu irmão mais velho também podia ler pelo ângulo que estava o mais novo, ele pega o diário e ambos começam a ler.


	7. A descoberta desoladora de Goten

**Notas do Autor**

Goten descobre que...

Os irmãos decidem...

Hanako decide...

Yukiko fica triste, quando...

 **Capítulo 7 - A descoberta desoladora de Goten**

Ambos ficaram chocados, se ainda era possível, frente aos atos da mãe contra Minako.

Goten sentiu o que restava do seu coração sendo triturado, enquanto o diário caía de suas mãos, com intrépido no chão. Ele chorou ainda mais, enquanto sentia a dor lacerante em cada poro de seu corpo. Saber que ela mandou matar a filha dele, a eliminando e ameaçando aquela que amava com toda a força de seu coração, sendo consciente de seu amor, somente o fazia alcançar um novo patamar de dor e de culpa pungente, que lhe cortava como uma faca, com ele sendo incapaz de se defender da dor.

Gohan estava chocado por ver o que a sua genitora fez a um inocente e ao se lembrar do que fez com eles, sorri tristemente por achar, mesmo que por um segundo, que ela era incapaz de algo assim e ao olhar para o seu irmão, via a dor da culpa que o tomava brutalmente, sabendo que também não estava melhor do que ele.

Porém, estava um pouco melhor e mesmo com dores lacerantes, tenta confortar o seu irmão mais novo que está inconsolável e ele sabia que ficariam assim por algum tempo, sendo que fala:

— Podemos pedir a Shenron para ressuscitar a sua filha.

Goten olha para o irmão surpreso e fala:

— Eu me esqueci dele. Eu vou atrás das Dragon Balls e farei o pedido, sendo que sei que sou indigno de conhecer a minha filha, após ressuscitá-la, sendo que terei que pedir para manipular a memória da mãe sobre a morte dela. Afinal, não vou me aproximar delas. Não sou digno disso. Mas ajudarei financeiramente elas. Tenho o dever moral de fazer isso, sendo que somente sou indigno de ser o pai dela.

Gohan não se surpreende com o que Goten fala. Depois de tudo o que fez a sua amada Videl e a princesinha dele, Pan, não tinha qualquer direito de usar o título de pai e de ser o marido de Videl. Precisava pedir perdão a elas e faria isso, mesmo sabendo ser indigno de perdão, após se humilhar para elas.

Inclusive, ele merecia ficar longe delas. Era um castigo merecido e era o mesmo pensamento de Goten. Ao ver deles, ambos eram indignos de ficar com aquelas que amavam e no caso de Gohan, com a sua filha.

Eles agora compreendiam o afastamento do avô materno deles, sendo que há alguns anos, ele evitava ficar no castelo e se ausentava.

Inclusive, desde que Goku e Yuri se sacrificaram para salvar todos, salvando também o universo, os outros universos e o outro mundo, ele havia se mudado oficialmente, cuidando dos negócios, pessoalmente. Na época, apoiaram a revolta de sua "doadora de óvulos", como se referiam a ela agora e também condenaram o seu avô materno, assim como Chichi fez.

Sabiam que o primeiro que eles deviam perdão era o avô materno deles, que tomou a sua decisão publicamente de se afastar do castelo e da filha, sendo que sempre tentou entrar em contato com os netos e que não havia conseguido, pois eles criticavam o ato do seu avô, enquanto apoiavam a sua doadora de óvulos. Os irmãos choravam ao ver que tal como a mãe, o condenaram, achando ele egoísta e injusto, assim como o ofenderam e o xingaram, junto de sua mãe, no castelo, pela atitude dele.

Mesmo sabendo serem indignos de qualquer perdão, tinham a obrigação de implorar pelo perdão a todos que sofreram com a "cegueira" deles e por terem sido estupidamente leais a uma bastarda desgraçada.

Ali, naquele quarto de edição de vídeo tiveram a sua punição e ela "veio a galope", os destroçando brutalmente, sendo que viam a sua dor lacerante e pungente como merecida, enquanto que teriam a culpa como um executor cruel e implacável que lhe fustigaria com brutalidade e dor até o final de sua vida.

Então, após vários minutos, buscando uma força desconhecida a eles, movidos pelo desejo de tentarem reparar os seus atos, de alguma forma, Gohan pega uma sacola e ele, junto de Goten, se moviam mecanicamente, pegando os vídeos que eles apareciam para se defenderem de qualquer ação de sua genitora. Não sabiam o que ela podia fazer, mas, era melhor prevenir.

Além disso, sabiam que se a confrontassem com as provas, iriam soca-la até a morte, com eles ficando deprimidos ao saber que ela morreria em alguns segundos, não dando a satisfação a eles de prolongarem a surra.

Então, eles se retiram, mas, não sem antes, Gohan deixar um recado que eles descobriram a verdade e que se ela tinha amor a vida, devia manter distância deles. No caso de Gohan, ela devia manter distância de Videl e de Pan.

Já, Goten, adicionou que ela devia orar e muito para ele achar Minako, pois, se não conseguisse encontra-la ou se algo tivesse acontecido com aquela que amava, Chichi conheceria o inferno em vida e ele faria questão de ser o mais doloroso possível e Gohan assinalou que iria ajudar o seu irmão.

Em suma, se ela dava algum valor a vida "miserável" e "bastarda" dela, devia manter a devida distância, além de orar para Goten encontrar aquela que amava.

Conforme via eles saindo, Hanako sorri, pois, ainda faltava um ato final contra a "megera vaca" da Chichi, como se referia a humana e teria um prazer imenso em fazer isso, após ela descobrir a carta de Gohan e Goten, com eles tendo descoberto a verdade.

Pelo seu globo, Lillian assistiu a tudo e estava adorando ver a bastarda se ferrar, sendo que sorria imensamente, assim como gostou de ver o sofrimento dos irmãos. Eles mereceram, sendo que sabia que sofreriam pelo resto de sua vida e ao ver o sorriso de Hanako, sabia que a punição da megera não havia terminado. Confessava que estava ansiosa para ver qual outra punição daria a ela, sabendo que Yukiko, com um coração gentil e cristalino como o que tinha, nunca concordaria com tais punições.

Ela tinha um coração puro e muito gentil, tal como o pai e a mãe.

Portanto, manteria tais acontecimentos em segredo dela e sabia que Hanako faria o mesmo.

Chichi chega em seu castelo, possessa, sem qualquer pudor e enquanto se dirigia ao seu quarto, ordenou aos seus guarda-costas que procurassem a bastarda, como se referia a criança que rasgou a sua roupa caríssima.

Após estar trocada, ela sai do seu quarto e percebe que a porta do quarto de edição de vídeo estava entreaberta e rapidamente entra, esperando que os seus filhos não tivessem entrado na sala, até que nota o sumiço dos vídeos sobre eles e em seguida, vê o recado e ao ler o mesmo, sente o sangue gelar, pois, podia sentir o ódio e ira em cada palavra, sentindo que de fato, eles iriam cumprir com a ameaça.

Amassando o bilhete em suas mãos com raiva, pergunta aos empregados que confirmam que de fato, os príncipes haviam feito as malas e saíram do castelo, sendo que pareciam transtornados.

Ela grita de raiva e deseja culpar alguém, com a sua mente buscando alguém para despejar a sua raiva, enquanto que Hanako, ainda usando magia para ficar desiludida, sorria malignamente, conforme concentrava os seus poderes para puni-la.

Então, após alguns minutos, sorrindo, a dragoa abre um portal e retorna até a dimensão particular de Lillian.

Após se teleportar, fica aliviada ao ver que Yukiko estava estudando, ainda, sendo que a atendente do Deus supremo da luta se aproxima e pergunta:

— O que reservou a aquela vaca?

— Viu tudo o que eu fiz? – Hanako pergunta surpresa.

— Sim. E adorei. Estou curiosa para saber o que fez para aquela vadia.

Tsukishiro sorri malignamente e fala:

— Dei um tumor para aquela bastarda, que é impossível de ser retirado, sendo que vai pressionar a área de dor do cérebro dela, fazendo-a sentir dores crônicas constantes, assim como não irá controlar os esfíncteres, fazendo-a urinar e defecar sem qualquer controle, a obrigando a usar fralda geriátrica para o resto de sua vida, sendo que o rosto dela irá ressecar, terá olheiras e o seu cabelo, que tanto trata com produtos, ficará ressecado. Além disso, ela terá várias vezes sarna.

Lilian sorri ainda mais e fala:

— Eu adorei! Imagino que ela terá esses sintomas, agora.

— Ainda não.

A atendente dragão arqueia o cenho e a dragoa rosa fala:

— Ela tem uma festa glamorosa em um castelo de um nobre, vizinho ao reino dela. Será televisionado. Ela irá defecar e urinar enquanto valsar, na frente das câmeras – ela fala sorrindo malignamente, sendo seguido de Lillian – Somente após essa humilhação, quando for ao médico, vai descobrir o tumor benigno.

— Eu adorei. Será maravilhoso.

— Eu estou ansiosa pelo dia de amanhã.

Então, Lillian fica séria e se aproxima da entrada da mansão do Deus dela, fazendo Hanako arquear o cenho, seguindo o olhar dela, que ergue as mãos para o céu e abre um portal. Por ele, passa uma dragoa negra enorme, que a dragoa rosa reconheceu como sendo Kibaryuu.

A mesma pousa na entrada, sendo que os demais dragões olham para a grande dragoa negra. Yukiko havia visto a movimentação dos dragões e avistou o dragão, reconhecendo como sendo Kibaryuu.

Ela se levantou e foi até lá.

A dragoa negra olhou para Yukiko e se virou para ela, curvando a cabeça até o chão, assumindo em seguida a forma semelhante a humana com armadura, se prostrando para a meia in-ookami, meia saiyajin, com a fronte encostada ao chão.

— Por que está fazendo isso? – a meia in-ookami pergunta, curiosa.

— Você salvou a minha vida e agora estou em dívida com você. Pela tradição, serei a sua escrava, até poder quitar essa dívida.

— Mas... – Yukiko fica triste.

— É assim mesmo, Yukiko-chan. Eu imaginava quando ela viria até você. Até poder se libertar dessa dívida, ela se tornará proscrita entre os dragões. – Hanako fala, seriamente.

— E se eu a libertar? E se eu não querer essa dívida? Eu não quero escravas! – Yukiko exclama com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ryuusou ouvia o desespero de Yukiko e sentia o cheiro salgado de lágrimas, ficando estarrecida, pois, qualquer um adoraria ter uma dragoa poderosa como ela, como escrava. A reação da sua mestra, a sua frente, era ilógica a mesma, até pelo fato que a atacou e que quase a matou durante a batalha. Seria uma oportunidade perfeita para se vingar dela, que teria que aceitar qualquer vingança daquela que era proprietária de sua vida.

— Não tem como, Yukiko-chan. Essa é a lei daquele mundo. É assim é há milhares de anos. – Hanako fala pesarosamente, vendo as lágrimas nos orbes da meia in-ookami.

A pequena se vira e fala:

— Por favor, se levante e não aja com servidão para mim, por favor. Aja normalmente e olhe nos meus olhos quando desejar. Seremos amigas e eu prometo que acabarei com essa lei estúpida.

Ryuusou se surpreende e ergue o seu rosto, olhando para a jovem a sua frente, que olha dela para Hanako, falando determinada, enquanto torcia os punhos, com a face ainda úmida pelas lágrimas:

— Se essa é a lei, eu irei acabar com ela! Eu prometo! Vocês então serão livres e mais ninguém terá que se sujeitar ao outro.

A dragoa negra está estarrecida, custando a acreditar que o que Yukiko falava era verdade, até que vê os olhos determinados dela, sendo que a dragoa rosa sorria, pois, acreditava que a pequena teria tal reação, quando Ryuusou viesse se sujeitar como escrava dela e inclusive, acreditava, não sabendo o motivo, que aquela jovem poderia mudar essa lei.

— Mas... isso... Quer dizer, eu sou poderosa. Qualquer um adoraria ter alguém como eu como escrava e eu quase a matei. Seria uma oportunidade perfeita para se vingar. – a dragoa fala confusa, pois, nunca esperaria tal reação.


	8. A surpresa de Ryuusou

**Notas da Autora**

Ryuusou fica surpresa quando...

Hanako fica estarrecida, quando descobre que...

 **Capítulo 8 - A surpresa de Ryuusou**

\- Eu acho isso errado. Escravidão é algo muito ruim! Juro que farei de tudo para acabar com essas leis cruéis e idiotas! – Yukiko fala determinada – Por isso, por favor, se levante. Seremos amigas. O que acha?

A dragoa fica estarrecida, olhando dela para os outros, até que se levanta e fala ainda confusa com a atitude que não esperava testemunhar, ainda mais após tê-la atacado, quase a matando.

Então, vendo o olhar expectante da meia in-ookami, ela acena positivamente com a cabeça, para depois ser surpreendida com um abraço da criança que sorria imensamente, sendo que a cauda da mesma abanava animadamente.

\- Vai se acostumando. – Hanako fala em um tom divertido.

\- Então, é mesmo verdade que elegeu essa criança a sua mestra?

\- Isso mesmo. Imagino que os meus doadores de espermatozoide e óvulo devem ter surtado. – ela fala em um tom de riso.

\- Quando fala "surtado", foi pouco. Eles estavam possessos. Afinal, todos os demais souberam disso e passaram uma vergonha imensa. – Kibaryuu fala.

\- Imagino. Eu acho que é bem feito para eles. Eu os odiava com aquela mania de superioridade por causa do clã.

\- Percebo que de fato, a magia contida nessa lei a influencia a falar de forma coloquial em vez da informal, típica dos nobres e parece estar gostando de ser rebaixada. – a dragoa negra comenta surpresa.

\- Nunca fui como os outros. – ela fala dando de ombros – Além disso, me sinto livre, de uma forma que nunca senti antes.

A dragoa negra fica surpresa ao ouvir que a dragoa a sua frene era mais livre como escrava, do que quando vivia livre com o seu clã. Ela nunca imaginou que ouviria algo assim e após se refazer da surpresa, fala:

\- Isso explica o motivo de eu vê-la com um dragão branco de dorso verde e que era filho adotivo do grande dragão sábio. Mesmo sendo filho adotivo, ele não é descende de nenhum clã de renome ou prestígio. Mesmo assim, vocês pareciam bem amigos. – a dragoa negra comenta pensativa.

\- Já nos viu juntos?

\- Eu estava dentre o povo comum, enquanto via vocês voando. Eu lutei muito duro para ter o meu nível de poder e força. Fiz treinos intensos, ficando a beira da morte inúmeras vezes. Se bem, que acredito que os meus pais ou um deles, deve ter sido um dragão poderoso.

\- Você não conhece os seus pais? – Yukiko, com uma feição triste, pergunta para ela.

\- Não. Fui abandonada quando ainda era muito pequena e o senhor que era o antigo líder do grupo de mercenários que eu fazia parte, me acolheu e me treinou. Disse que os meus olhos lembravam os de sua neta, que foi morta por um nobre e que no final o mesmo foi absorvido por pertencer a um clã importante. Creio que herdei dele o ódio aos clãs que pertenciam a nobreza ou eram importantes. Ele acha que eu sou, talvez, filha bastarda de algum clã poderoso e importante. Inclusive, ele cogitou um clã e de fato, minha aparência lembra a deles e meus poderes são bem parecidos.

\- Agora que você falou... Eu conheço um clã, cujos indivíduos lembram a sua aparência. – Hanako comenta pensativa.

\- Nunca me aproximei deles. Um dia, eu desejo saber o que aconteceu e me vingar dos bastardos que me abandonaram. Ouvi dizer que eles não se dedicam aos treinos, pois, se consideram poderosos e que por isso, não precisam treinar, apropriadamente. Pude testemunhar o nível de um deles e era bem medíocre. Era tão medíocre, que poderia derrota-lo com apenas um braço.

\- Pelo visto, isso é algo típico desses clãs. No meu também era assim. Eles não viam motivo para eu ficar treinando os meus poderes, ainda mais porque eu era tida como uma gênia. – Hanako comenta.

Então, a dragoa rosa tem uma ideia e decide que iria falar em particular com Kibaryuu.

Afinal, atualmente, não sentia rancor dela. Ela nunca mostrou estar feliz pela ideia de mata-la ao contrário dos outros dois. Ela percebeu que ela agia por ser uma ordem. Por ser o serviço que ela tinha que fazer e que não sentia empolgação em matar e sim, em apenas lutar. Não era uma assassina nata e sim, uma guerreira e isso mudava a sua visão sobre Kibaryuu.

Então, ambas são envolvidas em uma conversa animada com Yukiko, com Lillian sorrindo enquanto via a interação dela com as duas dragoas, até que se aproxima e fala:

\- Você tem que terminar aquele gráfico, Yukiko-chan. Depois que terminar de estudar, você terá uma hora de descanso, antes do nosso treino.

\- É mesmo! Ainda falta eu colocar alguns itens!

Então, ela volta a mesa de estudos e Kibaryuu fala respeitosamente a Lillian:

\- Ficaria agradecida se tivesse algum lugar para mim. Pode ser um quartinho pequeno ou um porão. Não me importo e se puder ter algum lugar para eu treinar, sem abusar de sua boa vontade, ficaria agradecida.

\- Não precisa tanta formalidade. Suba ao segundo andar e escolha um dos quartos. Hanako-chan está em um deles. Fique a vontade. Quanto a área de treino, tem um local a oeste daqui, nesse planeta, propício aos treinos e se quiser, posso fornecer ajuda para treinar. – Lillian fala sorrindo.

\- Muito obrigada. Não tenho palavras para descrever o quanto estou feliz pela generosidade da senhorita. – a dragoa fala respeitosamente, curvando a cabeça.

\- Já disse. Pode relaxar. Eu tenho alguns assuntos para cuidar e como disse, fiquem a vontade.

Nisso, ela se afasta, com Kibaryuu ainda surpresa pela hospitalidade da atendente do Deus supremo da Luta.

Vendo a face de assombro da dragoa negra, Hanako fala:

\- É como disse. Você vai se acostumar. Vamos ao segundo andar.

Kibaryuu consente e ambas andam, com a dragoa falando:

\- Estou surpresa por não ver ódio em seu olhar para mim, ainda mais após ficar caçando você, quando fazia parte do grupo de mercenários contratados pelos seus pais para matá-la.

\- Você nunca foi uma assassina. Mesmo sendo mercenária, ainda mais porque foi adotada por um, você tem uma alma guerreira – a dragoa negra fica surpresa – Os outros dois sentiam prazer em matar. Você não. Você agia como se fosse uma ordem e a única vez que vi prazer em seus olhos, foi na luta contra Yukiko-chan e depois vi o pesar neles, quando tentou dar o golpe fatal nela. Além disso, você tinha honra e caráter, algo que aqueles dois não tinham. Um mercenário não tem nada disso. Pode ter alguns códigos de moral e tal, mas, estes envolvem apenas os seus colegas, não sendo algo profundo, por assim dizer, como era com você. Um guerreiro puro é diferente de um mercenário e a sua alma é de uma guerreira e não de mercenária.

A dragoa negra olha surpresa para Hanako e fala:

\- Bem, de fato, você está certa. Nunca imaginei que alguém perceberia isso.

\- Por que nunca deixou de ser mercenária?

Kibaryuu suspira e fala:

\- Não sabia fazer outra coisa em minha vida. Além disso, precisava me sustentar. Mas, saiba que já tentei algum patrocinador para me dedicar as lutas, visando entrar em competições de batalhas.

\- E como foi?

A dragoa negra sorri tristemente e fala:

\- Alguns até me aceitaram, mas, ao descobrirem meu passado de mercenária, rejeitaram a ajuda. Nós pertencemos ao submundo. Eles sempre nos contratam, mas, nos veem como escória. Como se não fôssemos nada e que não prestássemos, mesmo quando algum de nós luta para deixar os assassinatos e as missões proibidas de lado, sendo estas missões solicitadas por hipócritas bastardos que nos contratam, pois, são os únicos com capacidade financeira de pagar os nossos serviços. – ela fala o final rosnando – Então, sem ter como mudar de vida e precisando ter uma fonte de renda, continuei sendo mercenária.

\- Põe hipocrisia nisso. São um bando de bastardos. – Hanako fala, irada – Nunca imaginei que a vida era assim...

\- Não estou surpresa por você não saber sobre esses detalhes. Você cresceu em uma família de alto prestígio. Vocês não tem noção de como é o mundo abaixo de vocês. Acredite.

\- Isso é verdade – ela fala suspirando desanimada - Inclusive, eu fui como os outros por algum tempo e...

\- Não acho que foi como os outros. Pelo menos, não totalmente. – Kibaryuu fala seriamente.

\- Por que fala isso? – a dragoa rosa olha surpresa para ela.

\- Você foi amiga daquele dragão branco, Haku, né? O filho adotivo do Grande dragão sábio. Afinal, nenhum membro de um clã tão importante, se tornaria amigo de alguém que não vem com uma descendência nobre de berço. Mesmo o Grande dragão sábio vindo de uma família proeminente, esse dragão branco foi adotado, sendo que dizem que veio de uma família bem humilde que faleceu por uma doença mortal e que antes de morrer, a mãe o levou até o Grande dragão sábio. Quando ele se prontificou a ajudar essa dragoa, já era tarde demais. Bem, foi o que eu ouvi.

\- E é verdade. Ele cuidou do funeral de toda a família do Haku-kun, que sempre visita os túmulos de seus pais. Inclusive, eu já fui várias vezes com ele.

\- É como eu disse. Você nunca foi como eles. Pelo menos, não em totalidade. Isso de ir aos túmulos de dragões de origem humilde, junto de um de mesma origem, sendo que ainda prestava o seu respeito, era algo que ninguém faria vindo de um clã nobre.

\- Agora que você falou, é verdade. Sempre fiz coisas que os outros jovens de clã importantes achavam um absurdo, sendo que sempre criticavam a minha amizade com o Haku-kun. – ela fala pensativa, sendo que cora levemente ao pensar no dragão alvo.

Hanako se surpreende ao sentir a mão de Kibaryuu em sua testa, com a mesma comentando:

\- Pensei que estava com febre, pois corou. Sabe, eu sempre pensei que só corássemos se estivéssemos febril.

Hanako cora ainda mais, enquanto afastava a mão de Kibaryuu, falando:

\- Não estou com febre – então, ela exibe uma face surpresa e pergunta – Por que falou isso? É normal uma mulher corar se pensar em um macho que gosta.

\- Não consigo entender o que você diz sobre os machos. O que sei é que eles têm muita força física. Mas, podemos quebrar tal força com a velocidade. Em matéria de força e resistência, competindo com uma dragoa de mesmo nível, terão vantagem. Por isso, devemos usar a velocidade, já que a disposição dos músculos nas fêmeas é diferente e nosso corpo, usualmente, é mais leve do que de um macho. Claro, há exceções e tal, mas, em termos de físico, resistência, força e velocidade, essas são as diferenças. Mesmo sendo fêmea, detonei vários machos que tiveram a ousadia de falar que eu era inferior a eles. Precisava ver como limpei o chão com eles. – ela fala animada, golpeando os punhos entre si.

Hanako exibe um "o" perfeito com a boca e depois pergunta receosa:

\- Você nunca teve interesse em outros dragões. Bem, não precisa ser macho...

\- Eu tive interesse em machos e fêmeas. – Kibaryuu comenta pensativa.

\- E como foi?

\- Derrotei todos eles. Os desafiei e acabei com o orgulho deles. Foi tão prazeroso mostrar que não basta ser famoso, se não treinar! – nisso, ela simula uns socos e chutes em um adversário invisível, sendo que narra algumas de suas lutas.

Hanako está com uma gota e pergunta, coçando o queixo, sem jeito:

\- Assim, outros interesses, além de lutar. Nunca teve?

A dragoa fica pensativa e fala:

\- Outros interesses sem ser lutar? Eu acho que sim.

Hanako suspira aliviada e pergunta, animada:

\- E com quem foi?

\- Como assim "com quem foi"? – Kibaryuu pergunta confusa.

\- Hã?

\- Você me perguntou outros interesses sem ser lutar. Eu adorava ver batalhas aéreas para definir quem voava melhor. Eram muito legais! Inclusive, venci alguns concursos. Também já participei de concursos de quem comia mais. Fiquei muito feliz quando derrotei raças tipicamente glutonas. Eles passaram mal, enquanto que eu ganhei deles por quatro mordidas. – ela fala orgulhosa.

Hanako abana a cabeça para os lados e pensa consigo mesma, desanimada:

" _Será que ela consegue pensar em algo sem ser a próxima luta ou competição?"_

Após pensar por alguns minutos, ela chega a uma constatação óbvia e igualmente desanimadora a seu ver:

" _Não."_

Kibaryuu olha o desânimo de Hanako, tentando compreender o que ocorreu, até que nota que ela olha para ela.

\- Hã... Você sabe de onde vêm os bebês? – Hanako pergunta cautelosa.

\- Por que deveria saber? Não desejo ter um filhote. – ela fala confusa.

" _Ela é inocente nesse aspecto?"_

Ela pensa consigo mesma, estarrecida por saber que a dragoa ao seu lado não tinha qualquer noção de onde vinham os bebês e acreditava que a inocência dela era porque só pensava em lutar.

Kibaryuu tentava compreender as reações de Hanako, até que para ao ver o corredor suntuoso e em seguida, um dos quartos, comentando assombrada:

\- Lillian-sama deseja que eu escolha um desses quartos?!

\- Isso mesmo. Eu estou naquele e a Yukiko-chan ocupa aquele. – ela mostra com os dedos os quartos – Fique a vontade para escolher.

Após se refazer da surpresa, se recuperando, ela fala:

\- Ela é a minha mestra e é meu dever zelar por ela. Devo ficar próxima dela. – a dragoa fala determinada.

\- Ela quer que sejamos amigas dela e não escravas. Fique a vontade para escolher o que mais lhe agradar.

\- Tem que ser este. É o mais perto. É meu dever protegê-la com a minha vida ao servi-la!

Hanako fica com uma gota ao ver as chamas fervorosas e determinadas nos olhos de Kibaryuu, enquanto pensava consigo mesma:

" _Ela é muito compenetrada e séria. Nunca imaginei que ela seria assim, além de faltar senso comum nela, pelo visto."_

Então, após escolher o seu quarto, a dragoa rosa se aproxima dela e fala:

\- Posso usar os meus poderes para descobrir tudo sobre os seus pais. O que acha?

\- Como assim? Em tese, só pode realizar os desejos de sua mestra. – ela fala confusa.

\- Yukiko-chan, deu carta branca para eu fazer o que quisesse. Ela falou que eu podia usar a minha magia da forma que eu achasse melhor. Logo, tenho total liberdade. Além disso, procure chama-la de Yukiko-chan ou só Yukiko. Ela vai se deprimir se chama-la de mestre e trata-la como tal. Então, voltando ao assunto de usar o meu poder e habilidade para descobrir sobre os seus pais... O que acha? Quer descobrir quem eles são e o motivo de terem abandonado você?

\- Entendo. Vou fazer isso. Eu agradeço por me avisar. Sobre a habilidade do seu clã, por que você está me ajudando? Por que usaria o seu poder para alguém como eu? – ela pergunta, arqueando o cenho – Ainda mais pelo que eu fiz contra você, a caçando implacavelmente?


	9. A descoberta de Kibaryuu

**Notas do Autor**

Graças a Hanako, Kibaryuu descobre que...

 **Capítulo 9 - A descoberta de Kibaryuu**

\- Você estava apenas cumprindo ordens. Além disso, as suas atitudes durante a luta, evidenciavam que era uma guerreira ao contrário dos outros dois que agiam como assassinos.

\- Entendo.

\- Então, deseja saber?

\- Bem, sempre quis saber.

\- Ótimo. Vamos para fora. Preciso assumir a minha verdadeira forma.

Após saírem, ela assume a forma de um dragão rosa peludo e olha para Kibaryuu, falando:

\- Agora, fale eu desejo ver os meus pais e o meu passado.

\- Entendo. Eu desejo ver os meus pais e o meu passado.

Então, com os olhos azuis de Tsukishiro, brilhando, um clarão as envolve e quando Kibaryuu abre os olhos, percebe que está no planeta natal delas, mas, com o corpo meio translúcido, enquanto que Hanako está ao lado dela, com um corpo também translúcido e fala:

\- Eles não podem nos ver. Estamos vendo ecos do passado. Não conseguiremos intervir, pois, somente nos transportei ao passado na forma de expectadoras.

A guerreira observa um suntuoso palácio e elas são deslocadas até lá, sendo que eles avistam uma imensa dragoa debilitada, segurando um ovo ao seu lado, deitada em uma espécie de ninho bem elaborado e um dragão próximo dela, com a dragoa falando fracamente:

\- Promete que vai cuidar de nossa cria?

\- Prometo.

\- Mesmo se for uma fêmea?

Ele hesita por um segundo, até que fala:

\- Sim.

A dragoa sorri aliviada, antes de morrer, abraçada ao ovo, com Kibaryuu chorando, pois, era amada pela sua mãe que faleceu na sua frente, com Hanako pondo a mão no ombro dela para confortá-la.

Após ela morrer, o dragão orienta sobre os procedimentos, sendo que fala palavras e a toca, fazendo a sua esposa assumir uma forma semelhante a humana, sendo que ele ordena que uma serva fiscalize o fogo em volta do ovo para chocá-lo.

De fato, havia espécies de caldeiras em torno do ninho e havia um calor imenso no ambiente que é abandonado por todos. Era o que chamavam de câmara do ovo, usado para chocar os ovos dos dragões que botavam ovos, sendo a maioria esmagadora deles, com exceção dos que eram mamíferos, sendo estes, raros. A raça de Tsukishiro era de dragões mamíferos. Inclusive, por isso eram peludos.

Kibaryuu nota que os dias avançam rapidamente, com a lua surgindo, depois descendo, o sol nascendo e em seguida o sol sumindo no horizonte para dar lugar a lua e assim fica consecutivamente, com o local sempre vazio, tendo uma serva que entrava esporadicamente para verificar o ambiente, sendo que tocava no ovo. Dentre o fogo no entorno, sendo um local escuro, era possível ver um pequeno filhote se desenvolvendo, sendo que estava em posição fetal, com Kibaryuu sabendo que ela era, ali.

Então, após inúmeros dias, a serva entra e ao por a mão, sorri e sai do local, sendo que os dias param, com o homem entrando, que compreendeu ser o seu pai.

Após o ovo se remexer, ela, bebê rompe a casca, revelando uma pequena dragoa negra, com a serva indo até ela, para depois ficar cabisbaixa, se aproximando do homem impaciente, até que fala:

\- Lamento, mas, é uma fêmea.

\- Uma fêmea?! Após tantos meses de espera, nasceu uma fêmea?!

Kibaryuu rosna, pois, em nenhum momento viu o seu genitor na câmara do ovo, como era chamado o local onde os ovos eram colocados para serem chocados.

\- Não tínhamos como saber o sexo.

\- Eu queria um filho varão! O meu primogênito tinha que ser varão! Nunca iria querer uma fêmea bastarda! São umas inúteis! Só servem para promover acordo como moeda de troca e olhe lá! Droga!

\- Posso leva-la ao seu quarto? – a serva pergunta servilmente, sendo visível a sua angústia.

\- Claro que não! Nunca iria querer um lixo desses! Só não mando mata-la, pois, sinto muito carinho pela mãe dela, já que eu a vi crescer.

\- O senhor prometeu que... – ela fala em um fio de voz ao ver o olhar de ira dele contra ela.

\- Prometi, apenas, para que ela morresse em paz. Queria dar paz a ela em seus momentos finais. Apenas por isso. Agora, retire esse lixo da minha frente! A leve daqui e abandone em algum lugar! Quero essa escória fora daqui o quanto antes!

A serva olhava com pena para o pequeno filhote que mal havia aberto os olhos e olhava inocentemente para a cena, abanando a caudinha, sendo que acaba perdendo o equilíbrio no ninho e rola para baixo, para depois fazer um som débil como se chorasse.

A serva se aproxima dela, assumindo a sua forma de dragão, que não era muito grande, com Kibaryuu vendo as lágrimas da serva, enquanto a pegava quando era um filhote, com ela filhote sorrindo imensamente para a serva, provavelmente julgando que era a sua mãe, esticando as patinhas, enquanto abanava a caudinha e levemente as asinhas, fazendo sons de alegria.

O dragão sai bufando dali, enquanto que a serva a pega com delicadeza em seu colo, se afastando, sendo que abrem as portas duplas imensas, para ela sair voando pelo ar, embalando protetoramente a pequena dragoa em seus braços.

Longe do castelo, ela fala ao bebê em seus braços, que a olhava de forma inocente, com Kibaryuu e Tsukishiro as seguindo:

\- Não vou abandoná-la por aí. Sei de alguém muito bom que irá cuidar de você. Recentemente, ele perdeu a sua filha, sendo que ela tinha o mesmo tom de escamas que você.

Então, ela desce, aterrissando com leveza para não assustar o filhote, sendo que em uma parte afastada da cidade, havia um dragão que Kibaryuu reconheceu como aquele que a criou como neta e lhe deu um lar.

O dragão avista a dragoa com um filhote e pergunta, visivelmente, surpreso com o pequeno filhote que ela tem em seus braços:

\- Não sabia que tinha uma filha! Já faz algum tempo que não nos vemos. Quem é o pai?

\- Já faz tempo, amigo. Venho lhe pedir um favor. O filhote não é meu, quanto ao pai...

Ele fica surpreso, sendo que ela explica tudo, fazendo o dragão rosnar, após ouvir toda a história.

Afinal, apesar de liderar um grupo de assassinos, ele tinha alguns princípios e abandonar um filhote indefeso, feria um desses princípios.

\- Que bastardo! Ele deu a sua palavra de honra! Bem, se ele manda abandonar um filhote por aí, isso já demonstra a falta de caráter dele!

\- Sim.

\- A sorte desse filhote foi que ele ordenou a você para abandoná-la e imagino que o motivo de vir até mim, é para que eu a adote e a crie como neta.

\- Sim. Você é a minha única opção. Eu preciso desse emprego para sustentar os meus queridos avôs que são idosos e que não tem mais forças para trabalhar. Eu sou a única fonte de renda da família. Sou eu que levo comida e que cuido deles. Preciso do emprego. O meu patrão iria me mandar embora, sumariamente, se soubesse que a peguei para criar e não obstante, não duvido que iria mandar matá-la para extirpá-la desse mundo.

\- Não duvido... Como eu queria destroçar esse bastardo! – ele fala rugindo com ira.

\- Não ouse fazer isso, por favor! Ele é de um clã influente. A sua vida será destruída e ela ficará órfã. Pense nesse bebê e contenha o seu desejo de destroça-lo. Além disso, há os outros. Precisa pensar neles, também. – ela implora com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Entendo. Não se preocupe. Vou conter o meu desejo por esse pequeno bebê e pelos outros. – ele pega o bebê e o coloca em seus braços, afagando a cabecinha dela paternalmente que abre os olhinhos, olhando curiosa para ele, para depois sorrir, se mexendo animada.

Ele sorri bondosamente e fala:

\- Vou dar o nome da minha filha a ela.

\- Muito obrigada. Agora, eu tenho que voltar.

\- Espera!

Ela arqueia o cenho, enquanto ele se afastava com o bebê, sendo que após alguns minutos, ele retorna de uma espécie de caverna próxima dali, com a ossada de um pequeno animal alado, cujo crânio lembrava o de um filhote de dragão. Inclusive, tinha o mesmo tamanho do bebê.

\- Eu cacei um hyale, há algumas horas atrás. Leve essa ossada e a despeje nas planícies Yorish, mais precisamente, na área pantanosa de Miertg. Na parte rasa. Procure afundar os ossos, parcialmente, assim não será possível confirmar pelo odor se são os ossos dela ou não. Além disso, vou fazer algo que vai cortar o meu coração, mas, é necessário.

Ele leva uma de suas patas ao rosto do filhote e murmura palavras mágicas, fazendo ela adormecer, profundamente, enquanto ia até a cauda dela e fazia um pequeno corte, fazendo sair um pouco de sangue em um recipiente. Depois, murmura algumas palavras e o pequeno corte para de sangrar, para depois ele fazer um curativo.

Em seguida se afasta e volta com um líquido rubro, com ele murmurando novas palavras mágicas, sendo que o conteúdo da garrafa brilha, para depois voltar a ficar carmesim, sendo uma garrafa grande.

Ele pega o sangue da pequena e vira na garrafa grande, mexendo, após deixar a filhote, temporariamente, no colo da dragoa, que olha curiosa, sendo que o dragão ergue a pata em direção a garrafa e murmura mais palavras, com o liquido se agitando dentro do recipiente e após terminar tudo, ele fala, dando a garrafa a ela:

\- Eu anulei o sangue de um rewnt que cacei, inicialmente, para fazer um prato delicioso e depois juntei ao sangue dela, sendo que usei magia para reforçar o odor do sangue dela, misturado ao liquido. Essa garrafa tem a quantidade esperada de sangue no corpo de um bebê.

\- Eu devo afundar a ossada parcialmente e depois, na planície, derrubar sangue em um local, respingando no entorno e depois fazendo a trilha até a ossada, para fingir que ela foi morta por algum animal.

\- Isso mesmo. Ele pode mudar de ideia e querer eliminá-la. Precisamos impedir que ele a torture para saber onde a levou. Em contrapartida, nunca irei contar a verdade sobre ela e sobre os seus pais.

\- Obrigada. Vou fazer isso.

Se despedindo dele e da pequena que ainda dormia, ela se afasta e o dragão fala paternalmente ao bebê nos seus braços:

\- Vou cuidar de você, pequena. Eu prometo.

Sorrindo, ele volta ao seu lar, levando a pequena dragoa em seus braços protetores.

Kibaryuu sorri emocionada, pois, de fato, recebeu muito amor dele e que no final, quando teve a vida poupada por Yukiko, ele havia ajudado ela a fugir, já que a sua influência entre o grupo diminuiu e muitos odiaram o fato dela não ter salvado os outros dois, além de ter se tornado escrava.

Ele proporcionou a fuga dela, enquanto demonstrava preocupação e chorava preocupado pelo futuro dela, servindo como escrava a alguém que ela quase matou, falando que não iria condená-la se ela se suicidasse para escapar de um possível martírio.

A cena é cortada, com a serva terminando de fazer os procedimentos no local, para depois se afastar dali, com algumas horas se passando, até que o pai dela, perturbado, aparece no local, abaixando o focinho para a poça de sangue, seguindo o rastro até o local dos ossos.

Ela viu o dragão negro cair de joelhos, começando a chorar.

\- Provavelmente, se arrependeu do seu ato. – Tsukishiro fala.

\- Isso não muda a minha raiva e o meu ódio por ele. – ela fala friamente – Meu único pai foi aquele que me criou.

O dragão havia se arrependido e implorava pelo perdão de sua companheira falecida, enquanto que debilmente, havia conjurado um lençol, recolhendo as ossadas com as mãos tremulantes, chorando copiosamente, para depois enrolar com carinho o pano, abrindo as suas asas para voar dali.

A cena mostra o dragão enterrando a ossada, junto ao túmulo de sua companheira, caindo novamente de joelhos, chorando.

\- O que aconteceu a serva? – Kibaryuu pergunta preocupada.

A cena mostra a serva bem, trabalhando, sendo que não viu a reação dele.

Depois, mostra o pai de Kibaryuu bebendo em sua forma humana, com um aspecto sujo e com roupas rotas, bebendo sem parar em seu escritório, até que após vários dias, abre as suas asas ao assumir a sua forma verdadeira e voando, cambaleante, ele se aproxima de um vulcão, chorando e fecha as suas asas, mergulhando no poço de lava escaldante, gritando, enquanto morria consumido pela lava.

\- O bastardo me privou de destroça-lo! – Kibaryuu rosna irada – Eu precisava destroça-lo, até pela a minha mãe. Ele não tinha o direito de me privar de minha vingança!

\- Bem, não nego que você tem esse direito. Deseja que eu ressuscite ele em algum local para você poder se vingar dele?

\- Faria isso por mim? – ela pergunta surpresa.

\- Claro. Agora, somos amigas e posso usar a minha magia como desejar.

\- Não quero que ele saiba quem sou eu até o final. Não quero que ele venha com essas lágrimas desprezíveis. Então, antes de dar o golpe final, vou revelar quem sou.

\- Aonde deseja que eu o ressuscite?

Ela pergunta, após elas voltarem da viagem no tempo, sendo que Kibaryuu percebeu que só se passaram alguns segundos.

Ela fala o local e a dragoa rosa consente, levando Kibaryuu até um planeta longe dali, para depois, os olhos de Hanako brilharem, sendo que surge o pai de Kibaryuu na frente dela com os olhos fechados, até que os olhos de Tsukishiro param de brilhar, enquanto que o dragão negro abria os olhos, confuso, olhando para os lados, com a dragoa rosa falando:

\- Bem, vou deixa-la sozinha. Volto assim que você terminar aqui.

Ela fala se retirando do local, pois, tinha noção dos enormes poderes de Kibaryuu e que a mesma estava sentindo muita ira, sendo que, a sua nova amiga sempre odiou os nobres. O fato do dragão a frente dela ter falado tudo aquilo para ela, quando bebê e que não havia matado ela, apenas por consideração a mãe dela, além de considerar ela menos do que um lixo, aumentou a sua ira e mesmo após ver o arrependimento dele e depois, o pai bebendo, até que se suicidou, morrendo de forma extremamente dolorosa e de agonizante, o seu ódio não havia diminuído.

Além disso, o suicídio dele, somente a deixou, ainda mais irada, pois, nem se vingar, ela conseguiria, senão fosse os poderes de uma dragoa capaz de conceder desejos como ela.

\- Está na hora de acertamos as contas, seu bastardo e eu vou adorar fazer isso. – a dragoa fala com um sorriso maligno no focinho.

\- Quem é você? O que está acontecendo?

\- Você só tem que saber de uma coisa, por enquanto. Eu serei aquela que vou destroça-lo! Não o ressuscitei para conversamos!

Então, assumindo a sua forma verdadeira que era mais imponente que a do dragão negro a sua frente, a imensa dragoa negra abre as suas asas e avança com ódio contra ele, que mesmo sem compreender, abre as suas asas e avança nela, percebendo no olhar da dragoa a sua frente, o nítido desejo de destroça-lo, enquanto que achava ela familiar, como se já tivesse a visto, embora não conseguisse identificar quando e onde, enquanto que compreendia que havia sido ressuscitado.


	10. A decisão de Hanako

**Notas do Autor**

Yukiko visita os seus pais no Outro Mundo e...

Enma Daiou fala...

Hanako decide...

 **Capítulo 10 - A decisão de Hanako**

No planeta de Lillian, a atendente do Deus supremo da luta observa que Yukiko vinha até ela para depois pedir:

\- Eu terminei de estudar e gostaria de visitar os meus pais.

\- Pode ir. Eu pensei que ia me perguntar sobre Hanako e Kibaryuu.

\- Elas devem ter saído para passear. Hanako disse que eu saberia se elas estivessem em perigo.

\- Sim. Você vai sentir isso.

Então, se afastando, ela se concentra e segura o pingente que Lillian deu para ela, desejando ver os seus pais e ao desejar isso, surge um portal onde ela avista do outro lado os seus pais e passa pelo mesmo.

Yukiko chega em uma bela campina, avistando o esquife do seu pai e ao lado dele, a sua mãe dormindo profundamente, sendo que estava na sua forma de in-ookami.

A meia in-ookami e meia saiyajin, abraça o esquife do seu pai e depois abraça a sua mãe, para em seguida sentar junto deles começando a falar o que ela fazia e como foi o seu dia, sendo que sempre fazia isso, ficando algumas horas junto deles, para depois chorar, enquanto se recordava de como era a sua vida antes, dos momentos que viveu com os seus pais, se recordando dos amigos dos seus pais e que se tornaram seus amigos, com ela sabendo que não poderia ir até eles por causa do selamento usado em sua mãe e que iria repercutir nela.

Ela não condenou em nenhum momento as atitudes dos Kaiou´s e nem da Primeira Dai Kaiou-shin. Compreendeu que foi necessário. Compreendia o motivo de tudo aquilo e que seus pais salvaram inúmeros universos. Mesmo assim, ela não podia impedir a tristeza que a acometia ao se recordar de tudo o que perdeu naquele dia fatídico e o fato de que os seus pais estavam ali, mas não estavam com ela, ao mesmo tempo.

Então, a meia in-ookami sente um deslocamento no tecido espaço-tempo e vê surgirem pessoas ao lado dela, uma jovem e um homem, além de outra mulher, com ela forçando a memória, para depois reconhecê-los, abrindo um sorriso ao identifica-los como sendo Pan, Vegeta e ao lado deste, Bulma e que a outra mulher junto dela era Videl, a mãe de Pan. Vegeta e Pan estavam no Modo Deus Super saiyajin, com o aspecto azul. Por causa dessa transformação, ela não conseguiu reconhecê-los de imediato.

Eles olham para Yukiko e sorriem, sendo que a pequena se levanta e os abraça, com Vegeta afagando a cabeça da pequena para depois Pan, perguntar:

\- Como você está, Yukiko-chan?

\- Bem.

\- Como está sendo a vida com a atendente do Deus supremo da Luta? – Videl pergunta, após afagar maternalmente a cabeça de Yukiko, assim como Bulma afagou maternalmente a cabeça da meia in-ookami.

\- Ela é muito gentil.

Nisso, ela começa conta sobre a sua vida, para depois eles ficarem surpresos ao saber que havia duas dragoas e que uma delas podia conceder quantos desejos Yukiko quisesse, com a criança contando que eram suas amigas e não as suas escravas com ela odiando a palavra escravidão.

\- Você viveu muitas aventuras. – Vegeta comenta.

\- Sim. Vocês vieram visitar os meus pais?

\- Nós sempre visitamos. Vegeta-san não quis aprender o Shukan no idou. Logo, tenho que trazê-lo. – Pan fala sorrindo.

\- Você sabe muito bem que prefiro me deslocar por mim mesmo a usar essa "mágica". – ele fala com o seu usual mau humor com os braços flexionados na frente do tórax.

Pan e Bulma reviram os olhos com a cientista falando:

\- Não é mágica, Veggie.

\- Eu sei. Mas, não me agrada.

A cientista dá um sorriso de raposa e fala:

\- Você está certo Veggie. Além disso, é algo muito complicado e eu compreendo. Não se preocupe, meu amor. – Bulma fala de forma confortadora.

Pan e Videl haviam notado sorriso de raposa de Bulma e evitavam sorrir ao compreenderem o plano dela.

Como esperado, o príncipe dos saiyajins fica indignado e fala:

\- Nada é difícil demais para este Vegeta! Eu sou o príncipe dos saiyajins! Até parece que não aprenderia uma técnica dessas! Por quem me toma?

Bulma finge confusão e fala em um tom conciliador:

\- Mas, você mesmo disse que era mágica e...

Vegeta estufa o peito e fala com a sua típica altivez:

\- Vou mostrar que o grande Vegeta pode aprender o que desejar! – nisso, ele se vira para Pan que via a cena com uma gota na cabeça – Me ensine essa mágica que vou mostrar que posso aprender o que desejar!

\- Pode deixar, Vegeta-san.

Yukiko não compreendia o sorriso vitorioso de Bulma, sendo que tudo correu como ela planejou. Pan e Videl perceberam o que a cientista fez e sorriram discretamente.

De fato, era uma tática alternativa para fazer uma pessoa teimosa e reticente fazer algo que em outra situação nunca faria e ambas controlavam o sorriso, assim como Bulma.

Então, Pan conta sobre como estava a Terra e o fato de que o avô dela foi desmascarado com ela falando que já era tempo de alguém desmascarar as mentiras dele e conhecerem os verdadeiros heróis.

Pan fala que não detestava o seu avô. Como avô ele foi muito bom para ela e a sua mãe. Mas, no quesito de tomar a glória dos outros e fazer fortuna com essa falsa fama, foi algo repulsivo. Ela nunca gostou disso, assim como a sua mãe que estava feliz por enfim revelar o segredo que guardou por tantos anos, dando a devida glória e crédito aos verdadeiros heróis e não há alguém que usurpou por mais de vinte anos a glória de outras pessoas em proveito próprio e não obstante, usou a influência e dinheiro para comprar as suas vitórias no Tenkaichi Budoukai, garantindo assim a sua invencibilidade.

Eles notam que Yukiko cai sentada, começando a ficar sonolenta, sendo que Kita no Kaiou fala mentalmente a eles:

" _A proteção dela a presença de vocês está acabando. Vocês devem se retirar agora, antes que ela caia em um sono profundo."_

Eles se despedem e Pan os teleporta dali, o mais rápido possível.

Após eles se afastarem dela, Yukiko torna a ficar desperta quando a sonolência cessa abruptamente, tal como surgiu.

A meia saiyajin se levanta, para depois se aproximar dos seus pais, passando algum tempo com eles e ao sentir que a proteção enfraquecia novamente, ela se prepara para voltar ao planeta de Lillian, quando aparece um atendente de Enma Daiou que se aproxima dela e fala respeitosamente:

\- Enma Daiou-sama gostaria de vê-la.

\- Obrigada. Eu vou agora.

Ela se vira para seus pais, afagando o esquife de Goku, para depois abraçar uma parte do focinho da sua mãe com lágrimas escorrendo pelos seus orbes, para depois se teleportar até Enma Daiou.

Ao chegar na sala dele, o mesmo a vê e fica triste ao ver as lágrimas dela, falando:

\- Olhe, eu pedi para fazer alguns docinhos e um milk-shake de chocolate para você. Poderia ficar comigo, um pouco? Aqui, a sua proteção não se desgasta tão fácil. Pode ficar, ainda, alguns minutos.

Ela consente e flutua, até fica na mesa dele que afaga paternalmente com a ponta do dedo a cabeça dela, para depois falar, enquanto estendia o milk-shake para ela que começa a tomar, além de provar alguns docinhos.

Ele puxa conversa com ela, querendo saber como foi o dia dela, fazendo-a ter a sensação de quando era como com os seus pais, quando eles perguntavam como foi o seu dia e o que fez. Era o mesmo que Lillian fazia, também.

Yukiko começa a sorrir levemente, contando sobre as suas aulas e treinamento, assim como sobre as dragoas, deixando Enma Daiou surpreso por ela ter junto dela uma dragoa do clã Tsukishiro.

\- O senhor conhece esse clã?

\- Sim. Eles são famosos. Pertencem a um dos clãs mais poderosos, capazes de realizar qualquer desejo. Porém, igual a sua fama é o fato deles se divertirem em deturparem os desejos, apenas para ver o sofrimento dos outros. Bem, eles estão fora do meu julgamento. Meu julgamento, assim como de outros Enma Daiou´s em outros universos não o alcançam.

\- Ela mudou. Agora é outra dragoa. Se bem, que ela sempre se sentiu incomodada quanto a deturpar os desejos e que "despertou", por assim dizer ao realizar um desejo – Yukiko fala.

Após alguns minutos, quando Yukiko conta o que Hanako fez e as consequências de seu ato, ele fala pensativo:

\- De fato, a única forma dela se salvar da sentença de morte foi ter se tornado a sua escrava.

\- Não gosto dessa palavra. Ela é a minha amiga e é livre para fazer o que desejar.

\- Fico orgulhoso em saber disso e com certeza, os seus pais ficariam orgulhosos de você.

\- O senhor acha? – ela pergunta expectante.

\- Com certeza. Você herdou o coração dos seus pais. Também fiquei agradavelmente surpreso quando não culpou nenhum Kaiou e Kaiou-shin que teve que selar a sua mãe para poder selar aquele ser cruel.

\- Se não tivessem feito isso, o ser destruiria tudo, até não sobrar nada. Sequer o tempo e o espaço. Meus pais seriam mortos, também. Inúmeras vidas seriam destruídas. Não restaria nada. Eu compreendo o que foi feito e os motivos. Tenho orgulho dos meus pais que foram heróis, mas... Não consigo impedir de sentir saudades deles. – ela fala com os orbes umedecidos.

\- Está tudo bem. É normal ficar assim. Compreender não quer dizer que não possa se sentir assim. Foi privada dos seus pais e de tudo que era conhecido para você. Devia se sentir orgulhosa por pensar assim. Saiba que você aceitar o que aconteceu e não culpar nenhum deles é algo que dificilmente as pessoas conseguiriam fazer em seu lugar. Seu coração é nobre, bondoso, puro e gentil. São sentimentos que nem todos possuem. Deve ficar orgulhosa, pois os seus pais com certeza sempre tiveram e sempre vão ter orgulho de você. Eles também devem estar pensando em você. Quem sabe, um dia, eles não voltem para você?

Ela fica surpresa e ergue a face úmida perguntando a ele:

\- O senhor também acha que um dia poderei vê-los acordados? Eu nutro isso em meu coração. Eu acredito que um dia poderemos ficar juntos, novamente.

\- Então, não perca essa esperança e guarde-a em seu coração. Não sabemos como será o futuro. Quem sabe isso não aconteça? O importante é não perder a esperança e ter fé no futuro.

\- Sim.

Eles voltam a conversar outros assuntos, sendo que em outra dimensão, Hanako estava olhando por um espelho especial que criou com os seus poderes e que mostrava Yukiko, desde que saiu do planeta de Lillian para visitar os seus pais e a conversa dela.

A dragoa estava triste, enquanto que se sentia impotente perante essa situação.

Afinal, era plenamente ciente de que se havia um desejo que a sua amiga desejava, esse desejo seria ter os seus pais de volta. Um desejo que ela não poderia conceder, sendo que também sabia que ela nunca pediria isso, pois Yukiko tinha a exata e triste noção de que despertar a sua mãe era o mesmo que despertar esse mal absoluto e indestrutível. O sacrifício da sua mãe com a ajuda do seu pai selou esse ser e assim ele deveria ficar, já que nada poderia destruí-lo a não ser outro Deus da mesma grandeza de seu criador e a única Deusa capaz disso seria a Suprema Deusa da criação que sacrificou a sua existência para conter o Supremo Deus da destruição.

Tsukishiro era plenamente ciente de que a Deusa que criou tudo e todos, não poderia ser trazida de volta a vida.

Afinal, ela existiu mesmo antes de existir o tempo e espaço. Inclusive, o tecido tempo-espaço e os demais universos foram criadas por ela. Sua existência estava a margem de tudo, pois todos se originaram dela. Logo, era impossível trazê-la de volta a vida, pois sequer ela morreu. Apenas desapareceu além da margem do tempo e espaço.

Em virtude disso tudo, nada e nem ninguém poderia trazê-la de volta a vida, sendo que muitos acham que sequer ela morreu e sim, que a sua presença desapareceu a trilhões de anos atrás.

Suspirando, ela fala tristemente com os orbes úmidos, enquanto fazia o espelho esvanecer como uma névoa prateada:

\- O único desejo que você teria, o único almejado no fundo do seu coração é justamente o único que não posso conceber... Mas, como eu desejaria poder concebê-lo.

Então, enquanto estava cabisbaixa, surge uma ideia e ela fica animada, embora a sua consciência pedisse para ela levar tal ideia com parcimônia, pois poderia não ser possível.

Mesmo sabendo disso, ela decide que iria procurar aquele que poderia ter alguma ideia ou conhecer algum método para lidar com o selamento ou se teria algum modo de garantir o selamento do ser cruel, enquanto Yuri seria libertada. Claro, seria algo difícil e duvidava que houvesse de fato alguma forma.

Porém, tinha grandes esperanças que tivesse alguma forma de fazer isso e ela jurou para si mesmo que se houvesse ela faria tudo para ter os pais de Yukiko de volta.

Quando ela decidiu ir até esse ser, se recorda de Kibaryuu e decide esperar por ela, pois havia prometido.

Então, para passar o tempo, decide verificar o passado de Yukiko e de seus pais, assim como dos amigos da meia in-ookami para procurar por algum desejo que poderia animar a sua amiga. Algum desejo que ela poderia realizar.

Em outro universo, mais precisamente no universo dos dragões, Eichiteki, que era chamado de "O grande dragão sábio" cujos nobres se curvavam a ele e não o contrário se encontrava naquele instante lendo alguns livros milenares, ou melhor, os relia, quando ouve uma voz que ele conhecia bem e que cujo dono entrava abruptamente em uma das várias salas de leitura com o lendário dragão já prevendo o que o jovem dragão ia perguntar:

\- É verdade que a Tsukishiro se tornou escrava de outro ser?


End file.
